Changes
by BeCreative4
Summary: "A bad boy wants a good girl who will only be bad for him, and a good girl wants a bad boy who will only be good for her." Ally is off to college, where she is hoping to get a fresh start. She seems to, at first, until she gets hit on by a boy by the name of Austin Moon. She is quick to turn him down, because he obviously is no good, but he continues to pursue her...
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_Hey, guys. :) Been a while, hasn't it? Haha okay so maybe not too long. A good friend of mine (you know who you are) helped me out with the fanfic idea, so thank you to her! I hope you guys like this, I expect it to be good, maybe 30 chapters? :D Enjoy!_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>I zip up my last suitcase and look around my room hastily. I think that's the last of my belongings that I will be bringing with me to college... Which I was ecstatic about, by the way, despite the fact that it was seven in the morning. I was finally going to get to go to college and get away from high school, though I was not fortunate enough to be able to leave Miami. Dad insisted I stay near home... Ugh. Oh well, at least I won't be too close... A good half hour from my home, at least.<p>

I drag my bags down the stair case and am greeted by the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen.

"Ally!" Dad says cheerfully, pulling me into a hug. I hug him back, my mouth watering as I see the breakfast feast he has laid upon the kitchen table: eggs, toast, sausage, and as I expected, bacon.

I eat fast, anticipating my drive and hoping that there won't be any traffic whatsoever, though I don't get my hopes up too high. Within an hour, dad is slamming the trunk on my small Toyota Camry and giving me a sad look. I frown. As much as I long for independence, Dad and I have been through a lot together, and it's going to be hard to leave him.

"I'll come home nearly every weekend, alright? And I'm not far away at all!" I reassure him, and he nods, hugging me one last time before I hop into the driver's seat of my car and pull out of the drive.

As I had suspected, traffic is horrible. I feel like just banging my head on the steering wheel as I see the long line of cars stretched out before me. I should be moved into my dorm by now. I wonder who my room mate will be? I hope dearly that it's no one from my high school, because that would really suck. I don't like anyone from my high school, and they don't like me either. I kept to myself all four years and the only friends I made were in my music classes, but they were all going off to MUNY in New York City. I wish I could say the same but I have terrible stage fright, and I completely flunked my audition.

I finally make it to campus and check in before getting my dorm room number and parking pass. I decide that I can't carry all my things in one trip and it's pointless to try, so I only grab one bag before heading into the building, which seems relatively nice for a freshman like myself. My room is on the top floor, and I knock on the door, but there's no answer so I unlock it myself and open it. The room has no other girls inside, but my room mate has obviously already moved in. Her side of the room has a pink and cheetah print comforter on the bed with a full body mirror hanging on the wall and various make-ups and nail polished stuffed onto a night stand, along with a pile of magazines. I cringe at the mess, but turn my head the other way and head to my own bed, where I put my suitcase before heading back down to my car to retrieve the rest. Within a few trips I have it all in the room, and I begin unpacking.

I hear the lock on the door click as I'm unpacking my second suitcase and I turn to see a short Latina girl walking in. She's wearing leggings with a flowy pink top and flats with big round sunglasses. She takes them off when she enters and smiles at me before tossing them across the room and onto her bed. I force myself not to cringe at the action, but smile at her instead. She seems alright.

"I'm Trish!" She announces, coming over to me. "You are...?"

"Ally, Ally Dawson." I saw politely, finishing the fold on the shirt I had pulled out of my bag.

"Nice to meet you Ally! Hopefully we can get along just fine." She chuckles before going and laying on her bed and clicking on the small flat screen that is hanging on our wall. She is quiet while I finish packing, and I can finally lay on my bed and relax a bit as well.

"I can't believe I'm in college." I murmur to her, and she nods in agreement.

"Me either! I'm glad I am, though. Party time!" She pumps a fist in the air and I chuckle lightly, though I knew I wasn't going to be accompanying her to any parties. Not that I minded them, alcohol and drunk people just weren't my thing... Especially not underage.

"I wish there were something cool going on tomorrow but I haven't heard of anything yet... Have you?" She asks.

I shake my head truthfully. Tomorrow was Sunday, the Sabbath, which meant I would be in my dorm relaxing or maybe trying to find a Starbucks or something on campus. Plus, I needed sleep because our first classes started on Monday.

The night came and went, Trish was snoring by eight. I clicked off the lamp on my nightstand so that she wouldn't be disturbed before going into our bathroom and closing the door to take a shower. I was relieved that we had the privilege to our own bathroom, unlike a lot of first years. When I get out and go back into my room, Trish is still snoring except she has now somehow managed to get turned around in her sleep so that her head is at the foot of her bed. I giggle slightly before getting under my own covers.

I can't help but wonder, before I doze off, what will this year, and the next four years, at that, hold for me? It could either go really well or really bad.

What did happen, though, is something I never would have expected.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hey guys! :) Enjoooy._

_Twitter:** didyousayashton**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>When I wake up on my first Sunday of college, my roomate Trish is, to no surprise, still sleeping, and hanging halfway off the bed with her head still at the wrong end as it had been last night before I went to sleep. I rub my eyes and stumble to the bathroom. I glance at the clock on the wall and rub my eyes once more to confirm that it really is noon. I never sleep this late... I must have been really tired from all the packing and driving and unpacking... Either that or college is really beginning to grow on me.<p>

I brush my teeth, then brush out and then straighten my long, brown, ombre hair before putting on a bit of eye make-up. I don't really have any plans but I might as well be prepared for some. When I exit the bathroom Trish is sitting up in bed, looking sleepy.

"Where are you going?" She asks curiously, seeing that I have fixed my appearance... I still haven't changed clothes, though.

I shrug and reply, "To check out campus, I guess." I begin digging through my drawers. I decide on a simple pair of denim shorts with gray Converse and a navy v-neck. I put a ponytail holder around my wrist in case it's windy and want to contain my hair, and grab my wallet and phone.

"I would come with you, but I already looked around yesterday." Yawns Trish, and I'm silently thankful because I really want to do my touring alone... Not that I have anything against Trish, she seems lovely, but I like being alone.

The campus is nice, I like it a lot... Although, it would be better if I were in New York City right now. I realize that I just need to get over it, so I sigh and go into a few shops and end up buying a University of Miami sweatshirt, and then I locate all the buildings of my classes before I realize that the sun is beginning to set, my stomach is growling, and my feet hurt like mad. I remember that I really wanted to find a Starbucks, and am glad that, after a little more searching, I locate one.

I don't have a lot of money on me, so I decide to wait until later to eat and Trish and I can go together. Instead I order a latte before exiting the store. I lightly sip on the drink as I make my way across campus. It's the hottest point in the day, so I stop and set my drink on bench before tying my hair back. I grab my drink once more, and turn to walk back to the dorm, but am stopped by a tall, muscular boy with bleached hair, nearly causing me to spill my latte.

I clear my throat and try to walk around him, but he grabs my arm. "A bit rude, aren't you?" He laughs.

I gently tug my arm out of his grasp and scowl. "If anyone's rude here, it's you." He laughs even harder as I begin to walk away, but he soon catches up to me and walks in step by my side. What is his problem? "Can I help you?" I snap, trying to walk faster, but it does no good.

"Calm down, I'm just trying to make friends, that's all." He says with a white smile. I roll my eyes. He seems like he must have a lot of friends if he's this comfortable hitting on me.

"You have a roomate, I'm sure? And you're pretty bad at approaching people for someone who's trying to be friendly." He frowns. Maybe I finally got my point across.

"Look, can I just get your number already?" He asks, and I raise my eyebrows.

I scoff. "What, so first you were being 'friendly' and now you're hitting on me?"

He shrugs. "Usually girls enjoy my company."

This guy was a real dick if I've ever seen one. "Well, I'll be honest... I'm not really enjoying your company, in fact, I think you're pretty awful. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to my dorm. Have a good day."

I picked up my speed once more and he finally stopped his pursuit on me. Although, I did hear him call "What? So no number, then?" before chuckling to himself and I guess turning around and heading in whatever direction he came from.

I finish off my latte and throw it in the trash can outside my dorms before climbing the stairs up to my room, wondering what the heck just happened. I nearly run into Trish because she's on her way out the door just as I am reaching for the knob.

"Oh, hey!" She says cheerfully. "I'm going out to eat, wanna come?"

I sigh in relief. "I'm starving, I was actually on my way to come and ask you to eat!"

We laugh before going back down the stairs. I show her a restaurant on campus that I passed earlier that I thought looked good, it's a small but not very crowded café.

"So," Trish says, sipping on her water, "anything interesting happen today?"

I decide to tell her about the rude guy that I encountered earlier, and how he had grabbed my arm and then walked with me for a bit before I finally convinced him to leave me alone. She found it hilarious, laughing the whole way through, and I even laughed a bit looking back at the memory from nearly an hour ago.

We both order sandwiches which we eat while bantering back and fourth about our classes. Trish is a business major, while I am a music major. I tell her all about my dad's music store, Sonic Boom, and how I had flunked my audition for MUNY and I even told her about my mother leaving my father and I when I was only about two years old. She tells me that she's not an only child like myself, but she has a little brother who she describes as "annoying", and she lived in Miami too, except on the opposite end. We went to different schools. She's going into detail about how many different jobs she had in high school when I look over her shoulder to the entrance of the café where a familiar bleach blonde boy has just walked through the door with a tall redhead.

I groan and put my face in my hands as the bleach blonde smirks at me and heads to our table, the redhead trailing behind him looking confused.

Of course I would manage to run into this guy again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **:) xx_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hello all. :) Thanks for all the support! I am trying to update frequently but I just started a new semester of school and I have a feeling my homework load will be heavy, so bear with me! Haha, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>Trish looks at me curiously before turning towards the direction I was looking. Realization dawns on her face. "Is that the guy?" She hisses quietly, and I nod my head miserably as he finishes his walk to our table, the redhead right behind him. He actually has the decency to slide into the booth beside me, scooting me over. Trish looks appalled, and the redhead just stands by the table looking awkward.<p>

"I'm afraid I never caught your name, love?" The blonde says, tearing a piece of the crust off my sandwich and eating it. Realization sparks in the redhead's eyes, I suppose this idiot told him about me.

I push the blonde out of my booth and scoot back into place. "If I'm being honest, I don't think you even deserve her name, much less her phone number!" Trish snaps, surprising me as well as the boys.

The redhead clears his throat and speaks up. "Um... I'm gonna go find us a table, Austin." He says before scurrying away. So, Austin is his name, huh?

I'm a bit taken aback when Austin frowns and runs a hand through his hair, saying, "Listen, I know I seem really rude and... Well, awful as you put it earlier. It's just that... Girl's usually aren't this hard to get for me and I find you kind of... Different."

I scoff. "Well, I'm not easy."

He rolls his eyes. "I can tell... I like that about you, though. So, may I, please, have your name and number?"

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and holds it out for me, I look at Trish for approval. She seems unsure, but shrugs slowly. I take the phone from his hand, and enter my number in as a new contact along with the name "Ally". I hand his phone back, and he smiles, observing the new addition to his contacts list before saying, "I'll see you around, Ally." and going to find the redhead.

I stare at Trish a moment before saying, "Did I really just do that?"

She laughs and takes the last bite of her sandwich. "Yeah, you did. Maybe he's not as rude and awful as he came off as, but wow, he was as bad as you said! Did you see him?!"

I laugh. "Yeah! I can't believe he tried to sit here and eat some of my food! I don't see what's so great about him..." I admit.

She shrugs. "Well, he is pretty cute. I wonder if he's a freshman?"

I wonder the same thing. To be honest, I didn't really know a thing about this boy besides the fact that he was obviously a player. I was not at all interested in him whatsoever, first of all he wasn't my type. He was probably one of those guys who would go party any day of the week... Okay maybe I shouldn't say that, it's wrong to judge people. However, it's definitely a given that he's a player. He made it obvious when he continued to infer that he got girls pretty easily. Well, news flash, buddy... I have high standards. I've only dated one boy in my life, and his name was Elliot. I met him at a crafts camp when I was little, but we lived far away from each other and didn't get to meet up a whole lot, so we decided to break up about two years ago. He was also my first kiss, and only kiss for that matter. I still talk to him every now and then but he's just a really good friend.

We get the check and pay before leaving. I see Austin wave at us out of the corner of my eye, but I act like I don't see it. We get back to our dorm shortly after and change into pajamas before watching some television, Trish is soon asleep, but I'm restless. My mind is swimming with the events of today. Though I really am not into Austin, I can't seem to get my mind off of him... He intrigues me, I guess. Why was he so persistent of getting my number, when he could have easily brushed me off and went and found another girl easily enough? He said he liked that I wasn't easy, so is it just the chase that he likes? I've never really met a guy quite like him, and definitely never met a guy that thought I was worth the chase. In high school all the guys thought I was some music-crazed nerd... Well, I kind of am, but you get the point. I wonder how his mind works?

My phone vibrates on my nightstand. I reach for it absentmindedly, still lost in my thoughts, and read the screen. New text message from an unknown number... Confused, I read it:

_hang out 2morrow? :)_

Austin, of course... Should have known.

_Idk... I mean you're kind of a stranger._

He is a fast replier, which is conveinent because my eyelids are beginning to droop from drowsiness... Even though his texting language is beyond annoying.

_isnt that kinda the point of hanging out? 2 get 2 know each other better...?_

I roll my eyes. He was even rude over text.

_I guess you have a fair point. I have classes, though... We can meet up in the afternoon. When & where?_

I guess he put some thought into his reply because it took him a few minutes to answer.

_i have classes 2, we can meet at 5 for starbucks since i know u like it._

I'm confused for a second before I realize that he saw me drinking Starbucks today while I was desprately trying to get away from him... And now he's texting me. Way to go, Ally.

_That will work. See you then._

He replies with a simple:

_:)_

I wonder, what have I gotten myself into? Not a love interest, obviously. I know I should be trying to make friends in college, but Trish is enough for me. Maybe, just maybe, I could find a friend in Austin... If he didn't try to get in my pants or something crazy, that is. I push the thought to the back of my mind as I finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow! **__:) xx_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hey, guys. :) I'm pretty proud of this chapter, soo enjoy it!_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>When I wake up the next morning, Trish is, surprisingly, gone. I realize she must have had an early class, but lucky for me, my first class on Mondays is not until noon. It's ten now, so I'll have about an hour and a half to get ready before I need to leave.<p>

I get up and shower, thinking carefully about my outfit for the day. I don't see any point in coming all the way back to the dorm to change before I go to Starbucks to meet Austin, so I will wear my outfit to classes as well. I decide to go casual in denim shorts, a flowy yellow top, and yellow Converse since it's not really a date... Right?

I do my makeup as usual, just some mascara and blush, before loosely curling my hair. I think I look pretty good. I pack up my bookbag with the notebooks and textbooks I will need for today before grabbing my wallet and sunglasses and heading out the door, locking it behind me.

It's hot today... Probably in the ninety-degrees range, which isn't unusual for Miami. It was hot basically all year, which I enjoy. I've left a bit earlier than I intended, so I drop into a small bakery and order a bagel and some coffee to eat on my way to class.

I'm surprised when I pass Trish, but she doesn't seem to notice me. She's on the phone, talking a bit fast. "Yeah, yeah, calm down, I'm on my way!" She is soon past me, and I wonder where she's going, but I don't think about it much longer as I continue my way to class.

Class is boring and drags on for what seems like ages, though I know it's not long before we're dismissed. All we did was go over the syllabus and whatnot before the professor said we could go. I eagerly get out the door, checking the time... 1:15. I find myself disappointed, but I'm not sure why... I think it has something to do with the fact that meeting up with Austin is nearly four hours away... And I still had one more class for the day which wasn't until three.

I ended up just walking around campus until going to my next class, which was just as excruciatingly boring as the one before it. Usually I would be more optimistic about class, but going to MUNY had been my dream, and instead, I was at University of Miami. Which, don't get me wrong, I liked... It just wasn't where I truly wanted to be.

Five finally came around, and I arrived at Starbucks casually late. I saw Austin sitting at a small table near the back, so I made my way towards him. He smiles and waves when he sees me, motioning for me to sit down.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I decided to wait for you before ordering. What do you want?" He asks, standing up.

"A caramel frappe," I say, pulling a five dollar bill out of my wallet, "here."

He shakes his head. "I'm paying for it."

I scowl. "Okay, fine." He walks towards the counter and gets in the short line. He returns with our drinks, sitting my cup in front of me and taking a sip of his own. He's ordered simple coffee. He shrugs off his jacket, which is made of black leather. It went nicely with his white t-shirt, jeans, and black Converse. I had never paid attention to his outfits before, but I don't remember them being this... Simple, yet effective at giving off the idea that he had a hard personality. When his jacket is completely off, I notice the dark marks of a tattoo on his arm, which I'm kind of shocked by, but he talks before I have time to observe it.

"I'm glad you finally agreed to give me your number." He laughs, and I chuckle. "Hope this isn't too early for a first date." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. So this was a date after all. He laughs at my expression and says, "What? Is this not a date?"

I shrug, my cheeks growing hot. "I wasn't sure, to be honest, but yeah... I guess it is..."

The corner of his mouth curves into a smile before he says, "First date?"

I'm a bit taken aback and offended, but I shake it off. "No... I've been in a serious relationship before."

He doesn't seem surprised, as I expected him to be. He simply nods, and now it's my turn to ask a nosy question. "Have you?"

He reaches a hand behind his neck and says, "Uh, no... Not really."

I stir up my whipped cream into the remaining half of my cold beverage. I'm not surprised by this, but I was secretly hoping he had been... Because if he had been, that would mean that he wasn't a complete player. Not that I had any hopes of having a relationship, as I said earlier, he isn't my type, but he actually seems like a pretty nice guy underneath the bad boy exterior.

He doesn't give me any more information on the subject, so I don't push for it. I find myself asking the same question I was so confused on last night: Why did he seem so interested in me when we were, obviously, nothing alike? He interrupts my thoughts by asking another question. "So, what are you majoring in?"

"Music." I say simply, taking another sip of my drink. He raises his eyebrows.

"Really? Like... Do you sing, or what?" He observes me curiously.

I shrug with a small grin. "Piano, mostly, but I can play other instruments... And I can sing, some too..."

"Wow," He breathes, "I love to sing." The corners of his mouth curl into a smile, and I can tell he's proud of himself for finding something we can connect on. I'm surprised by his confession, and wonder for a moment whether he's bluffing just to try and impress me, but I can tell he's being genuine by his smile.

"Really? That's awesome!" So maybe we do have something in common after all.

We spend the rest of our... er, date talking about our favorite artists and songs and genres and all kinds of things. Our taste in music isn't far apart, much to my surprise, and I find conversation easy with him. Two hours have passed before we know it, and our drinks have long past been finished. We decide to leave and walk around campus some. He puts his jacket back on, and I mentally slap myself for not figuring out what his tattoo is before it's covered up.

"So, when would you like to meet up again?" He asks, taking a seat in the grass below a tree.

I think on it for a moment. I tell myself internally, you really shouldn't see him again, because he's not at all your type, and you re probably wasting your time while you could be finding a very nice, clean, on-track boy... I'm drawn to Austin, though, sadly enough. I feel oddly connected to him now, though I've only spent about two hours really getting to know who he is. And, despite how lovely he has seemed in the time I've spent with him, it's obvious he doesn't know how to handle a serious relationship, which is what I'm looking for, not some fling...

"You're over thinking it." He says when I don't reply, and I bite my lip nervously.

"I don't think I am, really..." I say honestly.

He sighs and nods, standing up. "I know you probably think I'm bad for you or something like that, yeah? And you're probably right, but you got to learn to live a little, Ally."

I scoff. "I'm perfectly fine with the way I'm living."

He shrugs. "One more date. One more, and if you decide you were right and I was wrong after that, I'll leave you alone."

I stare into his brown eyes, he seemed to be begging, though he had his arms crossed and gave no signs of plead. I sigh in defeat, and nod slowly. "Okay, one more date."

He grins before we arrange for him to come to my dorm and spend the day there Saturday, since we can't really think of another place to meet. I make a mental note to be sure Trish knows he's coming, and hopefully she'll leave... Not that I want to be rude, but I'd rather be alone with him.

He surprises me by hugging me, and I return it, before he suggests walking me to my dorm so that he'll know where it is for Saturday. I agree, and we begin walking. It feels odd walking next to him without trying to escape him, I stifle a giggle at the memory from only yesterday.

We reach the door and I silently pray he doesn't try to kiss me, because I'm sure I would become emotionally attached to him after something like that, but he thankfully doesn't. I wonder how easy it must be for him to ask girls on dates and be such a gentleman? I bet he's had a lot of practice... I shake off the thought as he smiles, telling me goodnight, and shuts the door.

I turn around the find Trish, who looks up from her phone and smiles. "Go well?" She asks, and I nod, my cheeks flushing. "Second date?" She asks again, and I nod once more. Her phone goes off, and she replies to the text quickly before putting her phone beside her, which reminds me of something.

"I passed you today, on my way to class." I say, flopping down on my bed. She raises her eyebrows.

"You were on the phone or something, I think you were going to meet someone."

She stares at me for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Yeah, I was." She gets up from the bed and says, "I'm gonna take a shower," before grabbing her phone and closing herself in the bathroom.

Okay, that was kind of weird... Did she not want me to know who she was meeting up with? I'm being silly, I convince myself before putting on my pajamas and crawling in bed to watch some television, listening to the sound of the running water. My own phone vibrates and I read the text from Austin.

_great time 2nite, can't wait 2 see u saturday. :)_

I was going to have to be careful, or I would end up falling for this boy... With his bad texting grammar and all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Hey guys. :) I worked hard on this, even though it's a big of a filler, but it IS in Austin's point of view... Hope everyone has a good weekend, please read the A/N at the end of the chapter!_

**_Twitter: R5erTilTheEnd_**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally_

* * *

><p>The sun has almost sunk below the horizon by the time that I make it back to my dorm after dropping Ally off at her own... They're a pretty good distance from each other. I really want to get out of the dorms soon and get an apartment, but they're expensive, and so I would have to convince Dez to move in with me.<p>

Dez is my roomate, a tall redhead... We've been buddies ever since last year, which was our first year here, when we were first put into rooms together. I gotta admit I hated him at first because he was not at all like the crew I usually hang out with... He was quiet most of the time, but whenever he did speak he tried to tell jokes that, half the time, just made him seem like a dumbass. And he wore stupid clothes, not to mention he carried around a video camera with him everywhere and made YouTube videos once a week... After about a month of trying to ignore him and, no doubt, hurting his feelings, I started to warm up to the guy. He actually wasn't dumb at all, but really smart and gave great advice... And he wanted to be a director, which explained his love for video cameras... I guess the clothes were just part of his personality. We've been tight ever since, venturing almost everywhere together, and I've even taught him to live a little and party every now and then. Given the option to either stay together or move out from one another our sophomore year, we decided to stay together.

I unlock the door and walk into the dorm to find Dez, unsurprisingly, adjusting the lense on his video camera. He looks up briefly from where he was crouched in front of the camera on it's tripod and says, "Hey, Austin."

"Sup?" I say, taking off my jacket and throwing it onto the side of my bed.

"Going to record a new video for my Channel. I would have done it earlier, but I was busy... Sorry."

I laughed. "No problem-o, bro. What's the theme this week?"

"I was actually trying to decide between 'My Most Awkward Moment' and the 'Roomate Tag'. I guess you'll be making that decision for me. I wasn't sure if you'd want to do it since it may take a while and it's getting late and there's classes tomorrow, blah blah blah..."

I laughed and leaned against the wall. "As much as I'd love to know what an awkward person like you's most awkward moment is, that'll have to wait for next week, because I've never gotten to make my debut on your YouTube Channel, and might I say, I look hot tonight."

Dez glanced up at me and rolled his eyes before saying, "Really? You don't look like you have a fever to me."

I grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at him, nearly knocking over his camera tripod, but he catches it and shoots me a glare before motioning for me to come and sit next to him. He's sitting in front of a plain white wall that's between our beds, which is kind of his designated recording region. I grab the pillow to hold in my lap as he focuses the camera.

"So what kinds of questions are we answering?"

He pulls out a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and hands it to me to answer my question. I unfold it to find:

_Who is the messiest roomate?_

_Who is the most academic roomate?_

_Who is the biggest rule breaker?_

_Who has the most girls over?_

_Who is the biggest partier?_

"Whoever has their name as the answer to the most questions has to eat a spoonfull of cinnamon." He finishes the statement, before saying, "Ready? 3... 2... 1..."

He clicks the record button and a red light comes on. He grins and waves a hand. "Hey, guys! Dez here, and, as you can see, I have my roomate Austin with me."

He points to me and I wave and flash a charming grin, saying, "Hey, guys!" to mock Dez.

He shoots me a glare before saying, "Today we're going to do the roomate tag. Now, how this works..." He grabs the paper and holds it up, "We've got five questions that we will decide on which one of us the answer fits best... Whoever of us has our name as the most answers will have to eat a spoonfull of cinnamon."

I roll my eyes and say, "Weak."

He punches my arm and I yelp. He clears his throat and reads out the first question. "Who is the messiest roomate."

I'm thoughtful. "I think we're about the same, if we're being honest here... I mean, the entire dorm is wrecked."

He shrugs and nods, saying, "If we had a bathroom, it would probably be way worse, but unlucky for us we got put in a dorm with public showers..."

I groan in exhasperation, it was true. I noticed earlier in Ally's dorm that they had a shower... If freshman had personal showers, why couldn't we have at least been moved into a dorm with a bathroom this year? Dez interrupts my thoughts.

"I think we should put both of our names down for this one. He says, scribbling something on the paper. There is no doubt in my mind when he edits this, he will have the questions put in text, and have both of our names on screen with little tallies to keep up with our scores or something. I've seen too many of his videos to know better... No doubt I would be getting a ton of crap for recording this video with Dez from the crew, but I would worry about that later. Dez moves on to the next question.

"Who is the most academic roomate?"

Dez scoffs. "Me. For sure."

It was true, no point in denying it. I nod my agreement as he writes down his name.

"Who is the biggest rule breaker?" He reads next.

I raise my hand high in the air, and he nods. "No doubt..." He scribbles my name down.

"Who has the most girls over?"

This was, obviously, also a no-brainer. It was me. I had a different girl over almost every weekend, or I was at their dorm, one or the other... Dez had a girl over every now and then, but it was usually some nerd from his classes...

"It's Austin. He's a man whore if I've ever seen one." Mutters Dez, writing down my name without my approval.

"Hey!" I whine, and he furrows his brows.

"What, are you going to disagree?"

I shake my head reluctantly before he rolls his eyes for what seems like the thousandth time tonight and moves on to the final question.

"Who is the biggest partier? Wow, what do you know, another easy question... Austin."

I groan and nod. "You're making me seem like a crazy college kid, man!"

He throws his head back and laughter. "You totally are, though... Okay, so, let's see the results... I have two, while Austin has four... Soooo, guess we'll see just how weak that cinnamon is after all, Austin!"

I smirk. "Bring it."

He pauses the camera while he goes to gather what he needs out of a grocery bag. He returns a minute later with a pastic spoon full of cinnamon, resuming the video.

I put it in my mouth, hold it in for about three seconds before trying to swallow... Big mistake. I end up coughing it out, and Dez is about to piss himself laughing as I try to get the burning to ease by wiping the cinnamon off of my tongue.

We finally finish the video, and Dez takes his laptop and camera over to his bed and begins editing. I change out of everything but boxers and socks, crawling under my covers and switching off the lamp. "Try not to stay up all night or you'll be in a bad mood tomorrow and I will avoid you." I warn him. He merely grunts me a response.

I find myself thinking about Ally and send her a quick text before rolling over and facing the wall, wondering why in the world I was wasting my time on her when I knew she wouldn't want to be with me... Okay, she might want to, but she would never let herself do it because of my image and the way I treated her the first time I met her. She really is different, though, and I was interested to see where this was going to go. Not that I really wanted to date her or anyone else at the time because I enjoyed my time being single... I couldn't deny my feelings, though, and I definitely felt something for Ally, whether I wanted to admit it to anyone else or not.

I begin to panic, wondering if I had given it away that I really did seem to have deep feelings for her? I hope not, I don't need her to know the truth, not yet, anyway... And I certainley had to be careful being seen in public with her, which is one reason why I chose to take her to Starbucks... Not only because I had seen her drinking it when I first saw her, but because none of my crew would be there. I made it risky by crossing campus with her, but I hadn't seen anyone I knew.

My crew were gonna laugh in my face if they saw me with Ally. They were a bunch of "punks" like myself... Worse than me, if I must say so. Partying every weekend and getting laid and whatnot. I'm guilty of the same doings, I just have really tried not to as much ever since Dez and I became buddies because he's kind of opened up my eyes that not everything is about partying and that kind of stuff... Long story short, the crew have been giving me a hard time lately, saying I'm going soft.

And maybe I am, I don't know... When I saw Ally, I just knew I had to have her. She way she walked, the way she pulled her hair back, her sassy, yet innocent attitude... It was hot. I actually like her a lot.

I'm suddenly aware that Dez's phone has been going off with text messages nonstop for the last few minutes.

"Can you put your phone on vibrate?" I ask. I'm answered when the phone dings no more.

I force Ally out of my mind and finally drift off to sleep after what seems like forever, but there's no escape... She's weaseled her way into my dreams as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Soo, I didn't exactly get the response I was hoping for from last chapter, even though I believe I got plenty of reads, soo... I'm gonna set a goal for next chapter of __**10 reviews**__. :) I know I'll probably get criticized for this, as I have before on other stories, but I can assure that it's only because I need feedback from you guys! And I also love knowing what you have to say, it motivates me to write. :) Also, please do NOT think I am promoting underage drinking or partying or anything of the sort. I'm certainly not, this is just reality, as sad as it may be... Don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow... Remember, 10 reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**_ Hey guys, I know this is a little late, but thanks for being patient. :) PREPARE FOR AUSLLY. Enjoy. :D_

**_Twitter: R5erTilTheEnd_**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>I hear a light knock on the door and I look around one last time to make sure everything was in good shape.<p>

Today was Saturday, and that would be Austin outside my door. Trish had, of course, gotten the hint and gone out for the day, and I got to cleaning. Trish would probably have a heart attack when she saw how organized everything was. And I had dressed casual once again, in pink shorts with a gray long-sleeved sweater. My hair was in natural waves and I had on just a tad of makeup. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

There he stood with a cheeky smile, leaning against the doorframe. He wore a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with holey light denim jeans and navy Converse. His tattoo is clearly visible, but the way he is standing with his arms crosses, his hand covers it. I mentally curse, and smile and say, "Come in... You can take off your shoes if you want."

I'm actually really grateful that he does take off his Chucks, because if he hadn't, he may track dirt into the newly cleaned dorm... I wander over to the large pile of DVDs that Trish and I have created together, shuffling through them. "What do you wanna watch?"

He comes and takes some of them out of my hands and looks around, chukling. "Chick flicks, eh?"

I snort and punch his arm. "Well, yes, I am a chick."

He shrugs and chooses one, flapping it in the air. "Lucky for you, I love chick flicks!" Austin love chick flicks? What?

The movie he has in his hand is 50 First Dates. I scowl, taking the disk from him and popping it in the player. "This isn't really a chick flick, is it?" I say. He shrugs, crossing the room and looking between the two beds, trying to decide which one is mine. I guess he realizes that the one with a plain red cover is mine, rather than Trish's flashy one. He plops down on it, putting his arms behind his head.

"It's kind of a chick flick. Either way, it's a great movie." He says.

"I've never seen it." I admit.

His eyes get wide and he sits up fast. "What?! Never seen it?! Oh my gosh. How, isn't it your movie?"

I shake my head. "It's Trish's... My roomate."

He shrugs and reaches out his hand for me as I flick off the light and the movie begins playing. He pulls me onto the bed and I stumble and land across his lap with a squeal, and he laughs and I eventually join in. We readjust ourselves so that we're side by side, but not touching... At first. Somehow, I eventually end up with my head on Austin's chest and my fingers absentmindedly tracing circles on his shirt, and his arm is loosely hung over my waist.

The movie isn't good... It's great. I actually like it a lot. It's funny, but romantic all the same. When it finishes, Austin and I remain close to each other all the way through the credits, discussing it, until it finally gets back to the main menu.

"What now?" He laughs after a moment, and I giggle, sitting up. He whimpers, but I roll my eyes at him.

"I guess we ought to just watch another movie. There's really not a lot to do in the dorm." I point out.

He looks thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "Do you have a laptop?"

I nod, pulling it out of my bookbag and handing it to him. He clicks around for a moment before motioning for me to come sit beside him. A YouTube video is on the screen, paused. The titles is "Roomate Tag", It clearly shows Austin sitting next to who I think is his roomate, the redhead I saw with him at the restaraunt that day. "This is a video Dez, my roomate, and I made the other night when I got home from our date. Dez makes YouTube videos for this channel every week, they're usually pretty funny. Anyway, let's just watch it." He clicks play.

It was a video of Dez and Austin answering simple questions about their college life, basically, but at the end, Austin had to eat a spoonfull of cinnamon which actually had me in tears from laughing. The thing that kind of bothered me about the video, though, was that Austin had admitted to having the most girls over, being the biggest partier, etc... And he would squirm beside me when the questions were answered, and I would try my best to act as if it weren't bothering me. After all, he was here, with me, on a Saturday rather than being out with some other girl, right?

I climb back on the bed after putting my laptop away, and spot the tattoo on his arm once more, uncovered now. I stare at it for a moment before realizing what it is: An anchor. I think he senses me staring, because he gives a little cough. I quickly look away, and he chuckles. "Looking at my tattoo?" I nod, embarrassed. He surprises me by pulling me closer and bringing the tattoo into full view. Where the chain at the top of the anchor should be, the words "Don't let yourself sink." written in cursive. I've never liked tattoos, but I actually really like this one.

"I have more." He admits quietly. Somehow, I'm not surprised. I am, however, surprised when he takes off his shirt. My mouth falls open. His abs are perfectly carved, and he's undeniably sexy. And he did have more tattoos: I spotted three, but I didn't pay much mind to them because his abs were practically jumping out at me. He put his shirt on all too soon, and smirked at me doing so. I huffed, and looked away.

He reaches out and takes my chin in his hands, and gently makes me look at him. He surprises me by saying, "You're beautiful, you know." He leans in slowly, and when his lips finally touch mine, a fire burns deep inside me that I've never felt before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Bit of a cliffhanger, next chapter will be in Austin's point of view. :) Don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow!**__ I won't post a goal for this chapter, but reviews are greatly appreciated. :D Much love. x_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Hey, guys! Let me start off by saying that I am sooo sorry for the delayed update. I've been very busy lately, and I'm literally writing this while the Super Bowl is on. How about them Seahawks, eh? Haha, enjoy this chapter. :)_

_**Twitter: R5erTilTheEnd**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>__ I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>I'm kissing Ally.<p>

_I_ am kissing _Ally_.

This is bad, why did I do this? Now I'm going to get attached, and she probably thinks I'm moving too fast or something... And yet, it feels so right. Her lips move perfectly with mine, it's foreign but I like it. It's passionate unlike anything I've ever felt before. Usually when I kiss girls, it's heated, and we get straight to the point. There's no rush with this kiss, though... Just passion.

We finally, somehow, end up pulling away from each other. She's speechless, but a smile slowly creeps onto her face. I give a nervous laugh, and she surprises me by reaching out and skimming her fingers along my forehead, brushing my platinum hair out of my eyes. Her fingers trail until their on my jawline, then cupping the side of my face.

"You never cease to amaze me, Austin." She admits, and I find myself blushing, which I never do. She creases her eyebrows and continues. "You know, I can't figure you out. You're obviously a player, yet I feel safe with you, because I think you must be really into me, even though I don't know why... I'm a pretty boring, average girl... And I've got to admit that I would have never admitted to myself that I'm into you too, but now I can't deny it after what I just felt."

"How did you feel?" I murmur.

Now she's blushing. "Good." She admits, and I grin, pushing her shoulders back on the bed. I crawl on top of her, putting my elbows on either side of her head.

"You know, I could make you feel even better if you weren't such a good girl." I say in my huskiest voice possible.

She scowls, then surprises me by letting out a laugh. "Too bad I am a good girl." She teases, sitting up and pushing me back. I stick my lip out to pout, and she rolls her eyes. Can't get my hopes up too high, I guess.

"I don't know why this is occurring to me now, but I still don't know your last name." I laugh, and she grins.

"Dawson. And, yours is?"

"Moon."

"Moon?" She smirks. "How... Unique."

I laugh and look out the window to find that it's getting dark outside, and I know I need to get back to my dorm. We get up and I go put on my shoes as she watches me. I tie the last knot and stand up, pulling her into my chest for a hug. She wraps her arms around me and I breathe in her scent.

"So, do I get a third date or what?" I ask, and her body shakes with laughter.

She looks up at me and says, "Sure, why not?"

I reach down and peck her on the lips before pulling away from the embrace and reaching for the door handle. I pull it open, and am shocked to find Ally's roomate, Trish, stading there. She appeared to have her ear pressed to the door, clutching her phone in her hand. She looks back and forth between us before giving off a nervous laugh. "Hey, guys..." She says in a high pitched voice before lightly brushing past us and going to lay on her bed. I give Ally a confused look, and she just shrugs, holding the same expression as myself.

"I'll text you." I promise, closing the door behind me and beginning my walk across campus.

When I finally reach the dorm and open the door, I'm shocked to find Dez standing against the wall, and Dallas, Kira, and Cassidy sitting on my bed, three people that I usually part with, not to mention that Kira and Cassidy have had some... Experiences with me, and I think Cassidy still has feelings for me.

Dallas stands up as I shut the door cautiously. "What are you guys doing here?" I say, trying to act normal.

"You didn't show up at the party. What's up with that?" Dallas asks, crossing his arms and flicking his hair. He scowls at the outfit I wore to Ally's to try and make myself seem less 'bad' so to speak. "What the hell are you wearing?" Dallas is clothed in an outfit much like the one I wore to Ally and I's first date, and his arms hold many more tattoos than my own. Kira and Cassidy each hold many of their own tattoos, along with body piercings and colored streaks in their hair.

"I was busy." I say shortly.

"Gingy told us you were on a date." Kira pipes up, and Cassidy suddenly looks angry.

"Don't call Dez that." I tell her, and Dez gives me an appreciative look. I can't imagine what he's had to put up with these guys while I've been gone. "And, that's my business."

"Party isn't over yet, Austin... We could go if you want." Cassidy says sweetly, but I quickly shake my head.

"Not tonight, guys. Can you please leave? We'll catch up tomorrow or something."

Dallas scowls, but motions for Kira and Cassidy to follow him. Cassidy brushes my chest with her fingertips as she passes, and my skin crawls... Something that's never happened before. When they shut the door, I lock it behind them, and turn to Dez, who has sat on his bed, looking exhausted.

"What happened, man?" I breathe, and he shrugs.

"They showed up here about half an hour ago, wondering where you were, so I told them you were out. Cassidy asked if you were with a girl, and I was kind of afraid to lie." I nod, not blaming him. I keep Dez away from the crew as much as I can, and on the rare occasion that he does party with me, I always take him to a different house party than Dallas's. They're just too rough, and they push Dez around. Dez is like my brother, and there's no way I'm going to let them mess with him like that.

"I'm sorry about that, dude. Just text me if it happens again."

He nods slowly, laying back and sighing. "So, how did it go?"

I smile to myself. "Great. I kissed her."

His eyes widen. "Really?"

I nod.

"Don't end up hurting her, man. She seems like a nice girl."

I frown at his words, praying that I can follow through with his advise. I don't want to hurt her any more than he wants me to. I relive the perfect moment, all the way up until I gave her a goodbye kiss at the door... Before Trish nearly fell in the room when I opened the door. I chuckle at the memory.

"What are you laughing at?" Dez asks.

I shrug. "When I opened the door to leave, Ally's roomate was standing outside of the door eavesdropping on us. I was just thinking about it."

Dez sits up. "Trish?"

I shoot him a confused look. "Uhh, yeah... You know her?"

He blinks, giving me a blank look before shrugging and laying back down. "Not really."

Okay, this day has just been way too weird. Great, but weird. I strip off my clothes down to my boxers and socks before crawling under the covers on my bed. I'm nearly asleep when I remember that I promised Ally I would text her. I type in the message quickly before letting my head hit the pillow once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Don't forget to_**_ review, favorite, and follow!_** :)_ I'll update again as soon as possible!_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Hey, guys. :) I'm so excited about the rest of this story. And I can assure you it will not go the way you expect it to. ;) Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong><em>DISCLAIMER: <em>**_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

I feel an arm snake around my waist as I walm to class. I smirk, I know who it is immidiently. I turn and look into Austin's eyes, and he smiles at me. "Helloooo." He says.

I laugh, "What are you doing here?"

It's been three days since our second date and Austin and I can't seem to stay away from each other. And I'm kind of surprised that he's showing some affection for me in public. I bet we look kind of odd together... Me, in my dresses and heels and curled hair and him in his tattoos and outfits that seem to contrast... Black and white and leather one day and khakis and plain shirts another. I love it.

"Well, I was on my way to class, and I noticed this absolutely stunning girl walking in front of me, and I said... I wonder who she is? And then I went, oh yeah, she's mine." He kisses me on the cheek, and I blush. I am such a sap. And I would have never expected to be in the place that I am now in such a short amount of time. I'm sure that he feels the same way, though.

"I don't believe we ever set a date and time for our next date?" I point out with a smile. He looks thoughtful.

"How about this weekend?" He says.

"Sure. When and where?" I smile.

He smiles. "Actually, I was hoping to take you to my parents' house." My stomach drops. His parents' house? Already?

Even though I feel like I might puke, if he feels like we're ready to take that step, then I'll go along with it. "O-Oh, okay... Friday after classes?"

He nods. "We'll spend the night there, and come back Saturday or Sunday."

I nod, approaching my class building. I turn around and face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Well, then, I expect to be seeing you Friday."

He smirks and raises an eyebrow, wiping a strand of hair out of my face. "You and I both know I'll be seeing you before then."

I chuckle and punch him in the stomach, turning back to my classroom, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me around for a quick kiss before releasing me and telling me bye.

As I sit in class, the only thing I can think about is how nervous I am. Has Austin even told me anything about his parents? Or his hometown? Does he even live in Miami? If he has, I can't remember anything about it. I'm more nervous than I have been in months, and it's only Tuesday. I have plenty of time to mentally prepare myself...

And yet, the days fly by. Trish and I go shopping for a new outfit on Wednesday, Austin and I go out to dinner on Thursday, and before I know it... It's Friday. I wake up restless, glad that I only have one class today, so that I can get it over with fast.

Austin texts me while I'm in class telling me that he'll be at my room by six, and to make sure I pack enough clothes for a couple of days just in case, and also to pack a nice dress. I'm suddenly glad Trish and I went shopping.

When I walk back through the door to my dorm, it's only noon and Trish has gone to class. I set my bags on my bed, and am shocked to hear the ringtone on a tone that isn't mine. Trish forgot her phone? That's unheard of. I swiftly cross the room to see a missed call on the screen from... Dez? Isn't that Austin's roomate? What?

I can't help myself as I pick up the phone, thankful there is no lock code. I know this is the completely wrong thing to do, but Trish has been acting weird and protective of her phone lately, and now I know why. I instantly find Dez at the top of her inbox. I'm about to open the messages...

Bam!

The door flies open, and Trish rushes in. I can almost hear her heart stop when she sees her phone in my hands. I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh, hey, Trish... Shouldn't you be in class? Or did you forget something... Something important that you wouldn't want your dear roomate to find?" I wave the phone in the air tauntingly.

She groans and puts her face in her hands. "Okay, okay, you got me!" She rips the phone from my grasp. "What all did you see?"

"That you've been communicating with Austin's roomate?" I accuse her.

She frowns.

"You've got some explaining to do." I demand.

She sighs, then nods, sitting on her bed. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you everything... You deserve to know... Dez and I actually went to high school together... Of course, he graduated a year before me... Anyway, when we made the connection that our roomates were going out some, we reazlied how great you guys would be for each other, but how hard it would be to get you two together because of your differences... Long story short, we've kinda been spying on you guys, updating each other on the status of your relationship, and helping out you and Austin very subtly..."

I blink, shocked. "That actually explains a lot... What kind of "subtle help" have you been giving?"

"Well... Dez said he's been trying really hard to make sure Austin knows how good you are and how he better not hurt you... I've been eavesdropping on your dates... You caught me one time... Dez has also been helping Austin with outfits some, I think... There's been a lot of stuff." She shrugs.

I'm not really sure how to feel about this.

"Well, now you've been caught... And... I guess I actually need to thank you." I sigh.

She looks up at me, shocked. "What?"

I shrug. "If it weren't for you guys, Austin and I may not even be together, who knows? So, yeah... Thank you."

She's silent for a moment before saying, "Well, you're welcome. I suppose I should tell Dez we've been caught." She chuckled, then smiled, standing up. "And you need to get packing."

I nod, knowing she's right, and getting right to the point, trying to push this incident to the back of my mind. Before I know it, Austin is at my door, and he's helping me carry my bags down to his black Toyota Camry. We get in the car and begin to drive.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_I'm sorry that this isn't a very interesting nor long chapter! I'm just proud of myself for updating in the middle of the week haha! :) Hope you guys like it, enjoy!_

**_Twitter: R5erTilTheEnd_**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>"Are you aware that we have the exact same car?" I ask. My seat is back and my feet are up on his dash with the windows down.<p>

"No." He chuckled, and I smile. I could get used to that laugh.

"By the way, you haven't even told me where we're going." I point out.

"Yes I have... We're going to my parents' house."

I roll my eyes. "You know what I mean."

He grins. "Not far, my parents live in Miami as well."

"So do mine... And Trish and Dez's..." I say thoughtfully, "I guess we all just went to different schools. Well, except Trish and Dez, they went to high school together."

"I know, Dez told me." Austin chuckled. "I can't believe those two."

"Me either." I giggled.

The ride goes smoothly and quite fast as Austin and I sing along to the radio and laugh, despite the odd looks from people that we pass. We are soon pulling into the driveway of a rather large house, with a perfectly trimmed yard and perfectly organized flowerbeds. I was impressed. I took note of the fact that today Austin was wearing khakis with a white shirt and white Converse. How many pair of Converse does he have?

He comes around and opens my door, and then carries my bags to the door. He doesn't knock, but walks on in... Well, of course he would, this is where he grew up. I felt a rush of excitement at looking into Austin's childhood. I wonder how many other girls have gotten to do this before?

"Mom?" He calls, "Dad?"

A woman with blonde hair just like Austin's walks around the corner with a bright smile and a dishrag in her hand. "Hello, sweetie!" She screeches before wrapping her arms around his neck. He gives a genuine smile and hugs her back, setting down our bags while I stand there awkwardly. His mother releases him when she spots me, and then gives an even larger grin. "Hello, I guess that you must be Ally?"

I blush. "Yes, I-" I'm cut off as Austin's mother pulls me into a hug as well. Still in a bit of shock, I lightly hug her back.

"I'm Austin's mother, but you can call me Mimi!" She says brightly. I grin and nod.

"Where's Dad?" Austin asks, grabbing the bags once more and heading for a staircase. I follow in his shadow.

"He's still at work, but he'll be home soon! You two go make yourselves comfortable, I'm just finishing up dinner!" Now that I think about it, I smell the delicious hint of garlic in the air.

I follow Austin up a staircase and past a few doors to the end of the hall and into what I assume is his bedroom. It is rather large, with it's own restroom, a king sized bed, and a desk along with drawers and a closet. He puts my bags against the wall.

"I'm sleeping in here with you?" I say, surprised.

He rolls his eyes. "Of course. My parents will never know, they won't come up here because they won't want to 'invade our privacy'."

I'm surprised. If I had been taking Austin to my own home, my father would have made him sleep on the couch for sure. I can't deny that I would rather share a bed with Austin than sleep in an unfamiliar bed, though.

He shows me around the rest of the house while we wait. It's a big house, as expected, with two more bedrooms and another bathroom upstairs, plus the master and another bathroom downstairs, the kitchen, living area, and a basement. I like it a lot. We're climbing the stairs up from the basement when we hear the front door close once more, and a male voice announce that he's home.

Austin's father is just as nice as his moth, but with darker hair and perhaps a bit older. Austin looks just as glad to see his father as he did his mother, which makes me glad. I've never seen this side of Austin... He seems like his true self, rather than his occasional dark side that I sometimes see on campus. It seems that when I'm with him, though, he tries to dress a bit less dark, such as he has today. I wonder why?

At dinner, I learn that his family owns a mattress store called Moon's Mattress Kingdom, and they insisted on showing me their signature hand wave, though Austin begged them not to. I couldn't help but giggle a little, and I wasn't completely sure what to tell them when they ask me about myself.

"Well... I love music... I am also from Miami... I'm eighteen... And I'm not really sure what else to say!"

They listened intently, grinning. "Well, we're just so glad you came to stay the weekend, Ally! This is the first time Austin has brought a girl home."

I'm taken aback, and Austin turns beet red. I just smile awkwardly, and thankfully Austin's father changes the subject moments later. After dinner, I'm pretty tired, so Austin and I go up to his room to get ready for bed.

"I think I'll take a shower." I tell him, digging some pajamas out of my bag.

"Can I come?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows. He laughs when I chuck a shoe at him, and he dodges it. I run into the bathroom before he can join me and lock the door behind me before undressing and starting the hot water.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow! **__:) Next chapter will be in Austin's point of view. Leave me a review telling me what you expect to come out of this little trip of theirs'? ;)_


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Okay, so, I know this chapter is really short, but it was kinda just a filler to let you in on what Austin's thinking. Hey, also be sure to check my A/N at the end of the chapter! :) Enjoy._

**_Twitter:_**_I changed it to __**didyousayzayn**__, but I may change it back, I'm not sure yet!_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>She had no idea how indescribably hot she was. Even if she was a "good girl" and definitely wasn't easy, she was so hot. I listen to her start the hot water and desperately wish that she had granted me permission to take a shower with her. I laugh at the thought, it would be a long time before Ally granted me permission to do anything more than kiss her, which I was actually fine with... If it had been any other girl I happened to meet at a party or something, I would have just gotten what I wanted from her and we would have gone separate ways. I cringe at the thought, admitting to myself that, yes, I was indeed as much as a manwhore as Ally had accused me of being.<p>

I stripped off my clothes, down to my boxers and socks, and crawled under the covers, waiting for Ally to come back from the bathroom. I flicked through the television channels, bored as I did so. I began to wonder to myself, how long would I be able to hold myself back from my desire to be with her intimately? Not long, I'm sure... I want to be able to be good, though... For her. Was there a chance, even a slight one, that she would, you know, be "bad" so to speak, for me?

You're just being a horny college student, Austin, I told myself. I decided, right then and there, I would not put any moves on Ally until she was ready. Because, I actually had no intentions of breaking off whatever was going on between us any time soon. I did, after all, bring her to my home... Which I've never done. Ever. This being because my parents... Well, they don't exactly know what kind of girls I usually was with at college... I just wanted them to see me as the perfect little high school student I once was two years ago, before I arrived at college. The first roomate I had ever been put with was not Dez... I got roomed with him about two months into my Freshman year when my roomate got kicked out of college and his transferred. The first roomate I had, a guy named Darron, got kicked out for possession of drugs on multiple accounts. He was the one who took me to my first parties and got me connected with Dallas, Kira, and Cassidy, not to mention a few others. He is the majority of the reason I turned into the crazy bad boy I am today. And now, I'm not really sure what I am... After moving in with Dez and actually becoming his friend, and now being involved with Ally and trying my best to avoid the crew, I'm just really confused. One day I want to go out and party, break the rules, wear dark clothes, and the next I want to help Dez edit a YouTube video, or cuddle with Ally in her dorm and watch movies, and wear the clothes I always wore in my high school days when I had a perfect G.P.A, graduated in the top 5% of my class, and was loved by all my teachers... Well, I still had a near perfect G.P.A, that was something I prefer to keep from the crew, though.

I finally hear her turn the lock on the bathroom. Her hair is still a bit damp, but she's wearing short athletic shorts and a teeshirt with a sports bra underneath. She crams her belongings into her suitcase before scowling, pulling them back out, folding them, and putting them back in once more. I smile the whole time watching her. She then flicks off my bedroom light and comes over to the bed. She has to crawl over me to reach her side of the bed, because her side of the bed is pressed against the wall.

"Tired?" I ask her with a smirk as she yawns and lays back. She shoots be a look and kicks me. I whimper in protest, rubbing my shin.

"Are you wearing socks?" She laughs, and I raise my eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"How can you sleep in socks?"

"I get cold..."

"Maybe you should actually wear some clothes then."

I roll my eyes. Okay, so truthfully, I haven't met many people who sleep in socks... Not that that's a typical everyday conversation, though...

I reach down and kiss her forehead, and then her lips, before turning off the television and wrapping my arms around her. She's asleep within minutes, while I'm still wide awake. I just watch her sleep, and I think for a moment... How lucky am I?

What if I hadn't happened to run into Ally again at the restaurant? What if I never, ever saw her again after that day she blew me off? I don't even really want to think about it, even though it wasn't that long ago. I press my head into her hair and feel myself finally succumbing to sleep.

It's the first time she hasn't been in my dreams for a while... Probably because she's right here beside me this time, not all the way across campus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_First of all, I hope you enjoyed this short filler, and please don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow! **__:)_

_Second, I wanted to mention that I actually did something that I've never done with a story before. Of course, I always like to begin with the ending of a story in mind so that I know how I want it to go... However, I took it to the max this time! I actually went and wrote the ending of this story, so now I know how I want it to go... Anyways, it is NOT for the faint of heart, so, just be aware of that. And no, I am not giving out spoilers. ;) I still need to write up my epilogue, but after that, I should be finalized. Until then, I can't wait to see how this story goes. :) Thanks so much for the support, it means LOADS. xx_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Fast update. :) I think you guys will like this chapter. If you guys do read these A/Ns, which I hope you do, be sure to read the one at the end as well. Enjoy!_

**_Twitter: didyousayzayn_**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>I'm startled awake the next morning by Austin hitting me with a pillow. "Wake up!" He says in a sing-song voice. I groan and roll over, and he hits me once more.<p>

"What is it, Austin, like eight in the morning on a Saturday?" He hits me once more. "You're insane, and I will punch you."

"What's the point of wasting the day? And actually, it's six. We're going to watch the sunrise."

I open my eyes for the first time to discover, yep, it's still pretty dark outside. I scowl, I've never been a morning person. I force myself out of bed, though, for his sake. He was obviously very intent on watching the sunrise with me... He was already dressed in, you guessed it, khakis, except he was wearing a tight red pullover and a red pair of shoes I'd never seen him wear before, Vans. They looked just as nice as the Converse. He has a tendency to make sure his shoes and shirt match. The only thing I didn't like was the absence of his arm tattoo... Come to think of it, the white shirt he wore yesterday was also long-sleeved. I narrow my eyes at him before turning the knob on the bathroom door where I plan to change clothes.

He raises his eyebrows. "What?"

"Why are you wearing long sleeves all of a sudden? We live in Miami, you know."

He rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "Yeah, um... You see, my parents don't know about my tattoos."

I have no comment about this, so I go and change and come back. He nearly pulls me out the door and to the car, complaining about how we will miss it. I consider going to sleep in the car, but I know he will only whine if I do that. I would have never expected Austin to be an early riser... I learn something new about this boy every day.

We finally come to South Beach. He grabbed a blanket out of the trunk, grabbed my hand, and pulls me once more until we're on the sand. I'm surprised to find that we aren't joined by many other couples. Just a few here and there. We've made it just in time.

I lean on his shoulder as the colors light up the sky, and he draws little circles on my back with his fingers. I'm surprised when he talks.

"So what are we, Ally?"

The question chokes me up a bit... What are we, really? I'm at a loss for words.

"Well... I think it's pretty obvious we care about each other." I grin and smirk, "Even if it took a few encounters for me to realize it."

He chuckles and shakes his head, then looks at me. I'm too shy to return his gaze at the moment.

"You know, if you're not ready to make it official, we don't have to... We haven't been going on dates that long."

This was most definitely true. We've only been going on dates for about two weeks now... Wow, and it seems so much longer than that. Was I ready to be "in a relationship" with Austin? I actually kind of already felt like I was. Then again, there was the question that's been pushing at the back of my mind since day one... Can I absolutely and completely trust him?

"Austin... I'm ready. The real question is, are you?"

He looks a bit taken aback, and he frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... Well, if we're going to be, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend... I don't want you to go out partying whenever you please when you're not with me. I know you want me to think that you're not doing it anymore, but I'm sure you are... Maybe not as much as you used to, but you know what I mean. And I'd like to believe you've been 'faithful' to me, so to speak, in the time we have been together..."

"I have been faithful," He says quickly, "but, yeah I have partied some..."

I give a weak smile. "So, I guess what I'm saying is, if you want this to be official... It needs to stop... Not just for my sake, but also for yours. It's not healthy, Austin, and I don't even want to know what my father would think," I pause and look at him at last, "and I know that you're hiding your other side from your parents as well."

He bites his lip, his expression is unreadable, but he nods. "Okay, Ally, I'll be good. For you." He begins wiping his palms on his pants. "I just... Okay, I'm going to be honest here, Ally. I'm afraid I'm going to eventually get to the point where I want to be with you intimately way more than I do now, and I just don't want to make you do something you don't want to. I was thinking about it last night, while you were in the shower."

I smile at his words. "Well, Austin, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

He seems satisfied with my answer as he cups my chin with his hand and makes me look at him. "So, Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

I blush like mad before nodding with a grin, and he kisses me sweetly.

We watch the rest of the sunrise in comfortable silence. I can't wait to tell Trish about this, she will absolutely freak out... Not that I could blame her. Two weeks ago, I was trying to get away from this guy, because I knew that he was no good. And yet, here I am now, the first girl he's ever brought home, and officially his girlfriend. I was going to trust him, no doubt about that. He said he would be good for me, and that means more than he knows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I know that some of you may be thinking this happened too fast... But this story is, after all, about 1/3 of the way over. :( Sad face. Anyways, I've got so much more for this plot. And the ending I had in mind... Well, I'm beginning to wonder whether I should have it go the complete opposite of how I had it. However, that is for me to worry about, not you guys. :) Haha. So just don't forget to __**review, favorite, and follow!**__ I'd like to get at least__** ten reviews**__ before my next update, I'll leave some questions below to make the reviews a little more interesting. :D Answer them all if you like, especially this last one haha. :)_

**_1. What has been your favorite part so far?_**

**_2. Are there any other point of views you'd like to hear from besides Austin & Ally?_**

**_3. Do you think they're taking things too fast?_**

**_4. Do you like bad boy Austin or good boy Austin better?_**

**_5. Okay, here's a question that your answers will actually help me out. :) What other tattoos do you imagine Austin having besides the anchor on his arm? I mentioned that Ally saw some of his others, but it was never discussed what they were. So, fire away!_**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_Hey, guys. :) Back for another chapter, finally... Bit of a filler, but I still hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>"I want to give you a makeover." Ally tell me with a smirk once we walk back into my room after eating breakfast with my family, I'm glad they didn't embarrass me again. I scowl at her, taking in my appearance in my full body mirror.<p>

"What's wrong with my look?" I ask with a chuckle.

She shrugs, coming to stand beside me and observe me. "Absolutely nothing. I think you look handsome no matter what you wear, but it's always the same thing... Shoes, mainly Convserse, that are the same color as your shirt with khakis, or all black and white sometimes with ripped jeans. The only switch up I've seen you make is Vans instead of Converse once."

I smirk at her, wrapping my arms around her and looking at her. "Well, since I'm already sacrificing things for our relationship... Why not?"

She smiled, and went to open my closet door. Her eyes go wide when she finds all the shoes I have laying in the floor, mostly Converse and some Vans... I have close to fourty pairs in an assortment of colors.

"Even I don't have this many shoes." She laughs, flicking through the clothes I have. The clothes I have at college are brand new clothes I bought with my leftover college funds, so everything I have here is similar to my "good boy" attire... Khakis, a few pairs of jeans, mostly solid colored shirts, though I had a few striped ones and a couple plaid ones that I'd never given a chance. I had some beanies stuffed into a box that sat on a shelf that I never wore because... Well, we lived in Miami. "I think we can make this work." She says with a smile. What have I gotten myself into?

Before I knew it, Ally had thrown together outfits which I were a bit... Well, not so excited to try on. In more than one she had used the shirts I had never given a chance, even the plaid, and an assortment of kahkis and jeans, Converse and Vans, and even some of the beanies. I decided to give them a try, though... For her.

To my surprise, I actually really liked these outfits she had picked out. A few that stuck in my mind were... The one with the khakis, the striped navy and white shirt, and the navy Converse, the one with the khakis, red Converse, plain red shirt underneath the blue plaid shirt and the navy beanie, the one with the dark ripped jeans with white Converse and the white hoodie, and the khakis with the black Vans, plain red shirt underneath a half-way zipped black jacket and black beanie.

"I never would have thought I would like these outfits." I admit with a laugh, and she smiles.

"I love them too... You know, I kind of need to change up my clothes a bit, too, so maybe sometime when we get back to campus you can help me out as well." She takes a glimpse of herself in my mirror.

I smile at her. She was perfect the way she was, usually wearing Toms with different colored shorts and an assortment of tops. I didn't think she needed to change a bit, but if she wanted to, I would certainley help her out. I ended up wearing the outfit with the khakis, striped navy and white shirt and the navy Converse for today.

"So," I said, flopping back on my bed, "is there anything else you want to do today?"

She shrugged, flopping down beside me. "I guess we could watch movies..." She smiles, "Today started out perfect on the beach."

I rolled over on top of her, and she laughed, trying to push me off, but I wouldn't budge until she was gasping for air from laughing so hard, I was laughing too. We were quiet for a few minutes, just thinking, I guess, when she spoke up. "Austin... The people that you used to party with, are they going to be mad at you?"

I frown. I'd never dared to take her near Dallas, Kira, and Cassidy... And I didn't plan on it either. The truth was, yes, they would be pissed, especially Dallas. There's no doubt he'd want to fight me or something, and he would definitely show up at my dorm again at some point, but I would just have to remember and remind Dez to keep the door locked. I didn't want to have anymore contact with them since I was no longer going to be associating with them... It'll be like I dropped off of the face of the Earth. For her sake, though, I would have to lie... "Nah, babe, I think they'll take it fine."

She smiled, and went to look for a movie in the pile I had messily stacked underneath the television. "Good... I wouldn't want you to get put in a bad situation."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **Can I get **20 reviews? **xx_


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_Hey, guys! New chapter. :)_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>Sunday came. We went to church before he took me on a nice lunch date at one of our favorite restaurants in Miami, and as we walked back out to his car, holding hands, I worked up the bravery to ask the question that had been nagging on me all morning. "Austin, could we go visit my father today?" His eyes got wide as he stood there, dumbfounded, holding my door open. I bit my lip.<p>

"I... I don't know, Ally, what if he doesn't like me?" He sighs.

The sad thing is, I can't give him reassurance. The only guy my age that my father has actually liked is my ex-boyfriend, Elliot... Who, like me, was a goody goody in high school. And now I'm dating Austin... Bad boy, no telling what his grades are, and I know his reputation isn't all that great. I try to muster up to best smile I can before answering him. "I haven't seen him since I left for college, Austin, and there's still a long time before we have to make the trip back. Can we go, please?"

He looks down at his shoes before sighing and giving a little nod. I give his hand a squeeze and say, "Thank you!"

He smirks. "Is what I'm wearing okay?"

He was wearing one of the outfits I made for him yesterday... Khakis, red Converse, red shirt, blue plaid long-sleeve, and navy beanie... It was my favorite thing I've ever seen on him. Standing next to each other today, we actually looked like a couple. I wore a red dress with navy wedged heels and a navy cardigan. I kind of meant for us to match, in case we did end up seeing my father, but I wouldn't tell him that. "I love your outfit, Austin... I did pick it out, after all." I giggle.

He strikes a pose with his hands on his hips. "Am I hot?"

I laugh even louder. "The sexiest, baby. Now get in the car."

I text Dad to tell him we're dropping by, and he replies telling me to come by Sonic Boom instead. I tell Austin to just head for Mall of Miami, and he gives me an odd look. "I thought we were going to see your dad?"

"We are... He's at his shop." I explain.

"What is his shop?" He asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"Sonic Boom... You know, the music shop?" I say. He should know which one it is because it's one of the most popular shops in the mall.

He gasps. "Sonic Boom?! I love that store! It's where I bought my first guitar!"

I laugh. "Really? I worked there all summer."

"I haven't been in forever," he explains, "I haven't bought any new instruments since I left for college." He frowns as he says this. I vaguely remember him telling me one time that he loved music, but I wasn't really aware that he had musical talent. I myself was obviously pretty talented, I had made some extra cash giving lessons for just about any instrument in the shop over the summer.

I'm about to ask him what instruments he plays when he says, "I love this song!" and turns up the radio that I wasn't really even aware was on. I instantly recognize "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran, and give Austin a look that basically is shocked.

He crinkles his forehead. "What?"

"I guess I just wasn't expecting you to be an Ed Sheeran fan... I expected more of heavy metal or something." I admit.

He snorts. "Are you kidding me? We've talked about this before, Ally... On our first date?"

I shrug, a bit embarrassed and ashamed... How could I forget? That date seems so far away... If I've learned anything for Austin, it's than you can't judge a book by it's cover.

"I love Ed Sheeran's music," he explains, "I love anyone's music that is real, good music. No particular genre."

There were certain genres I weren't fond of, but for the most part, I shared Austin's opinion. By the time the last chords of Ed's song were disappearing, we were pulling into the mall parking lot. We parked and began walking towards Sonic Boom, I got a few waves from some other mall employees as we walked past shops, and I politely waved back.

I pushed through the glass doors of Sonic Boom to find no one here except my father, who was adjusting a picture of a piano on the wall. I'm not surprised by the absence of customers since the shop is closed on Sunday, but dad often comes by to do some cleaning or add new stock. He turns around at the sound of the bell on the door and smiles at me, coming to hug me.

"Hey, Ally!" He sqeezes me against his chest, "How is college?"

"Great!" I gasp for breath, and he laughs, releasing me, before finally acknowledging Austin. I've never seen the poor kid's face so red.

Dad holds out his hand for Austin to shake, and Austin obliges. "Hello, my name is Lester... And your name is?"

"A-Austin Moon... Sir." He stutters, and I cover my smiling mouth with my hand. Dad narrows his eyes at him, and I can't help but have to supress a giggle. It was like something out of a movie... My father was a shark, and Austin was a fish in distress. I'm silently glad that Austin is wearing long sleeves and that his messy blonde hair is somewhat contained in the beanie, he actually looks civilized... Well, civilized in my father's terms, anyways.

Dad finally steps away from Austin and points his finger back and fourth between the two of us. "So, is it official? You two are an item?"

We both nod our head.

Dad sighs before nodding for himself. "Alright... You seem nice enough, Austin."

I could nearly hear Austin's dramatic sigh of relief, and I laugh a little bit. Dad goes back to adjusting the painting and I take Austin by the hand and take him upstairs to see my practice room. His eyes widen when he steps in, taking in the surroundings. He immediately goes and sits on the piano bench. "This is so cool, Ally!"

"Thanks." I laugh, sitting down on the sofa. This room holds a lot of memories for me.

We agree to have dinner with my dad before going back to Austin's to get our stuff, say our goodbyes to his parents, and head back to campus. It goes much better than I expected, and I think Austin feels the same way by the smile on his face. I'll be honest, I never expected Dad to approve of him so soon...

We say our final goodbyes to first my father, and then Austin's parents, before getting back in the car. It's dark outside now, and I'm almost asleep when Austin speaks up. "Where was your mom? Doesn't she live in Miami, too?"

"She's... Well, not alive. She died when I was little." I frown at the memory.

He frowns in the dark. "Oh... I'm sorry." He murmurs.

He says nothing else, and it seems like only seconds before he's shaking me awake, telling me we're back on campus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **xx_


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_Hey, guys! So, first of all, I'm completely aware of the fact that this chapter is incredibly short but it's because I'm really busy and writing two other stories besides this one right now. :( Second, I hope you enjoy it anyway!_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>I'm awoken the next morning by Trish jumping up and down on my bed. I groan, rolling over and pulling the covers over my head.<p>

"Get up!" Trish screams, "You have to tell me about your weekend!"

I resentfully sit up, knowing that I would have had to wake up soon for my first class anyways. I rub my eyes as Trish sits at the opposite end of my bed, listening expectantly. I chuckle, bringing my knees to my chest as I told of my weekend adventures at Austin's home. Her mouth nearly dropped to the floor when I told her we were now an official couple.

She flips her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, you can thank Dez and I."

I laugh hard, getting up to pick out an outfit for the day. I decide on a bit of a slouchy look since I'm still tired from arriving back to the dorms late. I get a text from Austin as I'm grabbing my bags, about to head out the door.

_meet me starbucks, we'll get coffee b4 class :) xx_

I swear, I am going to have to teach him how to text properly. I smile to myself, telling Trish goodbye and making my way towards Starbucks. He's sitting inside the shop with two coffees already on the table, and he waves me over. I join him, sipping as fast as I can without burning myself, because I don't want to be late.

"Want to come over to my dorm this weekend?" He asks, and I'm a bit surprised, because he hasn't invited me over to his dorm before... We've always been to mine.

"Umm, yeah, sure. I'd like that." I smile. He reaches across the table and kisses me on the nose, and I feel my cheeks burn. I could get used to this.

"I'm glad we settled that, so that I can start cleaning my side of the room soon." He laughs, and I roll my eyes. I can't even imagine what a dorm room shared by Dez and Austin must look like. I remember it was said in Dez's YouTube video that I watched that they were equally messy, so it's probably pretty bad.

We make small talk before I have no choice but to leave for class, and we go our separate ways for the time being. I begin to wonder... How come, in the few weeks we've been dating, he's been to my dorm more than once but I haven't been to his a single time? In fact, I'm not exactly sure where it is. I begin to wonder whether he's trying to hide me from his dorm neighbors, or maybe even his friends...

I realize I'm being irrational, and try my best to focus on whatever the teacher is teaching.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Please don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **Much love xx_


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _Hello, lovelies! I miss being able to write on this story every day, but now I have so much going on it's basically impossible. :( You get to see a LOT of Austin's thoughts in this chapter, it's short but sweet and I think you will enjoy it. :)_

_**Twitter: didyousayashton**_ _tweet me if you read this story and I will follow you!_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>I excitedly hop up from my dorm bed as I hear a knock on the door. It must be Ally, here for our date. I've gotten the place all tidied up, even Dez's side. He may piss himself when he sees the huge pile of junk that I gathered and threw into his closet when he gets home from his parents' house tomorrow. I open the door, and my smile drops as I'm faced with the smirk and blood-shot eyes of Dallas.<p>

"Sup, Man?" He asks, pushing past me, walking towards my bed.

"Uhh..." I say awkwardly, still holding the door open. "You should go... Now's not a good time. I'm expecting company."

He snorts, sitting down anyway. "She must be pretty important if you cleaned up all your shit for her." His eyes travel back to me. "And you're wearing frat boy clothes again. What the hell, man? You haven't been to a party in a while, I never see you anymore, and Cassidy is practically throwing herself at other guys because you aren't around to satisfy her anymore."

Anger boils inside of me. What did it matter to him? I shut the door, knowing he's not going anywhere until I give him an explanation. "Listen, Dallas. I've changed, for the better. I don't want to get drunk and hook up with girls repeatedly, especially not Cassidy."

"Dude, Cass is so hot, what is wrong with you?"

I shake my head. "I know, I used to think so too. When you find the right person, it all changes, though."

His eyes widen and he stands up. "What's wrong with you, I mean seriously, cut the crap! It's always been you and I against this school. I'm a senior now, I'll be gone next year, and you refusing to let loose and live a little is not helping me enjoy my remaining time here! This isn't you, the real Austin Moon does not dress like a prick, he does not clean his dorm room, he does not miss out on a good party, and he sure as hell does not tie himself down to one girl!"

"Obviously, you don't know the real Austin Moon, then!" I shout at him, and right about that time, I hear a light knock on the door. Both of our heads turn, and I shoot Dallas a glare before crossing the room and opening the door once more. Ally smiles at me, then frowns when she sees Dallas behind me.

"Was I interrupting something...?" She says, and I shake my head.

"No," Dallas says, "actually I was just leaving." He nearly shoves Ally as he pushes past her and out the door. I can almost feel the hatred radiating off of him. I shut the door and turn to Ally, her eyes are huge.

"Who was that?" She nearly whispers.

"Dallas..." I murmur, "He's... Er, was part of my crew that I partied with."

Her face falls. "Oh."

I cup her face with my hands and she looks into my eyes. "You don't have to worry about him or any of the others, though, Ally. I'm yours, alright? No one else's. My party days are over, I prefer these days, anyways."

She smiles and stands on her toes to kiss me on the nose. She wraps her small arms around my waist and leans into me, and I enjoy the feeling she sends through me.

"I'm glad you feel that way," She says, "because I don't want to lose you."

I smile and playfully push her back onto my bed and crawl so that I'm hovering over her, propped up by the elbows. She giggles, and I take a second to admire her flawless features. It's as if every time I see her, she gets more and more beautiful, if that's even possible. I can't imagine myself without her by my side, and that both excites and scares me.

It's weird. One day, you're going along, doing your own thing. You think you've got everything planned out. And then you meet this person, and everything is about them from then on out. What makes them happy, not what makes you happy... Because when they're happy, you're happy. It's not just you anymore, it's you and them. The right person is the one you wouldn't expect, and they show up at the most unexpected time. All your plans come crashing down, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

I realized, in this moment, and I looked into Ally's brown eyes and felt her heart beat in time with mine, that I love her. I not only love her, I love the way she smiles, I love the way she laughs, I love the way she looks perfect without even trying, I love the way she looks at me, I love the way she walks, I love the way she gets chill bumps when I touch her... I love every single thing she does, I admire her even at her lowest, and I haven't even known her that long. It's hard to put into words exactly how much this girl means to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **Love you all. xx_


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _Hi, guys! :) So, new chapter, yay! That was fast, right? ;) I think that shorter chapters equal faster updates... I can't believe this story is half over, ca you? :( I have lots in store for you guys... Haha enjoy this. :)_

_**Twitter: didyousayashton**_ _follow me and tweet me that you read my story and I will follow you back!_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>"So," Ally says as she sits across from me on my bed, with her legs folded as she slowly chews on a cookie from the Chips Ahoy box we were sharing between us, "if you don't mind, tell me more about Dallas and your crew, or whatever."<p>

I nearly choke, but remain calm. I knew this was bound to come up eventually between us. "Well..." I say slowly, "He's not good news. If it weren't for him and a guy named Darron I would have never gotten the reputation I have today."

She cocks her head to the side. "Darron?"

I sigh, realizing that the time has come to just tell her everything. No turning back now... She deserves to know anyway.

"When I was a freshman, I got put into a dorm room with a guy named Darron Travers. He took me to my first party... And my second party... And so on. It was around that time that I met Dallas and began getting drunk... And I lost my virginity, and so on. Darron's grades plummetted and he got kicked out of school, so I had the room to myself for about a week until this tall, goofy redhead showed up at my door with his stuff and told me he had been transferred, and so began my hate for Dez. I still hung around with Dallas and the others, but I haven't seen Darron since then. Eventually, Dez started to grow on me, and thank God for that... I stopped partying a little bit, but I also took Dez to some parties, and we're just great roomates, and that's why we decided to room together once more this year. And that's about the time when I met you..." I take a pause and glance at her, I see her cheeks blush as she studies her hands. "...What you, and pretty much no one else but Dez and maybe Trish knows about me is that I was a perfect kid in high school. My teachers loved me, I had perfect grades, I was in all the clubs, and I was nearly valedectorian. I know my parents would just cringe if they saw what I was like while I was here my freshman year. I'm glad I've changed, though... I like it this way."

I take a moment to push my sleeve up and reveal my anchor tattoo, this one is my favorite and the first I ever got. "I got this on my senior beach week," I smile at the memory, good times with some good friends, "my parents still haven't found out about it... But, it's ironic because I got it as a reminder to not forget who I am... And then I got to college, and that's exactly what I did. I let myself sink."

She frowns, pushing the cookie box to the side and crawling over closer to me. I drape my arm over her shoulder. "You may have sunk, Austin... You didn't hit the bottom, though, and that's all that matters."

I smile and kiss her on the cheek. "How come you always know exactly what to say?"

She chuckles and shrugs playfully, "I'm the best."

I lightly push her and she dramatically falls back onto the bed in a fit of laughter. When she regains her sanity she sits back up, a faint smile present on her face as she speaks. "So I've been thinking, and isn't it kind of unfair that you're making all of these changes for me and I'm doing nothing at all for you?"

I feel my pulse quicken with excitement at her words. "What do you mean?"

Her cheeks begin to blush wildly and I grin. "Well... You know..."

I chuckle, leaning back against the headboard. "You know how bad I want to be with you like that, Ally, but I would never ask you to do something you're not comfortable with."

Her eyes get wide and she says, "I want to, though... I mean, not go all the way obviously, but..." She trails off, obviously embarrassed, and I can't help the smile that creeps on my face.

"Well... Gotta start somewhere, right?" I smirk, and she lets out a nervous laugh. I glance towards the door, and she gives me a look of confusion as I get off the bed and walk towards it. Her eyes flash with realization and excitement as I turn the lock and hear the satisfying click.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Sooo... Here's the thing, guys, I don't write smut! Sorry to disappoint some of you, lol I know you were looking forward to it. Obviously, they're not about to have sex or anything right now, but just give it time, okay. It'll get a little bit more exciting than this, but not a whole lot. ;) Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow!** I appreciate each and every one of you! xx_


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _Hey, guys! Soo, I just want to point out to you guys the fact that this fanfic is rated T, not M... Soo, those of you who were expecting smut, I'm sorry, but it's rated T for a reason! Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit of a filler, but I like it. :)_

_**Twitter: didyousayashton** Follow me and tweet me that you read my story and I will follow you back!_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>_ I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>"You did what?!" Trish squeals with both shock and surprise. She has the slyest smile ever on her face.<p>

I grin, covering my eyes and falling back onto my bed. "I touched it."

"Ally Dawson! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. How long did it take him to-"

"Oh my gosh, stop it!" I groan and fall into a fit of laughter. After I recover I answer quietly, "Not long." I feel my face get hot and Trish is gasping for air at this point.

Trish chuckles, sitting down on her bed. "I honestly can not believe you, Ally."

"I can't believe myself, either." I groan. Yet, I don't regret it for a second.

Rain has started falling outside, and there's a low thundering rumble in the distance. I'm glad Austin walked me back to my dorm when he did, but he's probably getting soaked walking back right now. I hate storms.

"Do you love him?" Trish asks out of nowhere, and I raise my eyebrows and sit up to find her staring at me intensely.

"Umm..." I say, not really sure how to answer. "Love is a really strong word. I've never felt this way about anyone, though... Every single thing he does makes my day brighter."

She smiles happily. "I think you love him, you just won't admit it to yourself yet." She crawls under her covers and turns out her lamp. "Goodnight!"

I sigh, getting up and knowing I should shower before I get in bed myself. I'm in the shower a good half hour before getting out, and my knees nearly crumple when I hear the intensity of the storm outside. It feels as if the whole dorm is shaking, the thunder makes my head hurt, the rain sounds as if I didn't turn the shower off at all, and I bet the lightning is terrible as well, but I'm thankful there's not a window in the bathroom. I wrap a towel around me and reach for my cell phone, trembling. I see a text from Austin:

_crazy storm huh? x_

My hands shake as I sit down in the floor, leaning against the wall and reply:

_I'm terrified right now._

I put some of my soaked hair in my mouth and chew on it. A disgusting habit of mine, but it never ceases to calm my nerves a bit. I answer almost immidiently as my phone rings, even though the noise from outside makes it hard to hear.

"Hello?" I murmur.

"Ally? Are you alright?" He asks, sounding concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just... Really hate storms." I run a shaky hand through my wet hair and sigh, cringing as there's another clap of thunder.

"Do you need me to come over?" He asks.

"What? No, don't be ridiculous... I can't ask you to walk back through this rain again..." I shake my head quickly, though I know he can't see me.

"No, I'm serious, I want to be there. I hate storms, too. I'll leave now." The line is cut off, and I sigh, taking the phone away from my ear. I manage to stand up and dry out my sopping hair before pulling on a pair of yoga pants and a tee shirt. I walk out of the bathroom to find Trish snoring through the storm, to no surprise. I shake my head and sit by the door, awaiting his arrival.

He shows up about ten minutes later, carrying a small umbrella with the hood on his sweatpants pulled up. I silently usher him in, and he kisses me on the lips before I go and crawl in bed and wait for him. He pulls off everything but his sweatpants and socks... I'm sure that the sweatpants would be gone as well if Trish weren't in here. He crawls in next to me and wraps his toned arms around my waist, pulling me into him.

We're silent, because no words need to be spoken. All that matters right now is that we're each other's comfort. The storm seems to fade away, and all I can hear is his soft breathing in my ear. He's asleep within minutes, and I follow suit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Hope you liked it! I'm going to start writing the next chapter in a few minutes so it should be up either later or tomorrow. :) Got some crazy stuff coming up soon, just wait. Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow!** Love and appreciate each and every one of you!_


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _Hey guys! I know it seems like at this point the chapters just get shorter and shorter, but they kinda have to be short right now for what I have planned, so bear with me! They will continually get longer. :) This is in Dallas's point of view, so please don't get confused about that haha! I enjoyed writing in this point of view, it kind of gave me chills the way he thinks. He's just a really messed up person lol. Enjoy!_

_Twitter:** didyousayashton**_ _Follow me and tweet me that you read my story and I will follow you back!_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>I run my hands over my face and stare out the window at the storm that won't seem to calm. I'm the last one awake at this house party, every one else has either passed out from their alcohol and drug intake or managed to lock themselves in a room with someone. I'm drunk, piss drunk, but I'm used to it by now. I'm like this the majority of the time nowadays.<p>

I'm mad... No, I'm pissed off. I also spend a lot of my time being pissed off, but I'm really pissed off this time... At Austin. He's such a dumb prick. Who in their right mind would go for someone like Ally Dawson? Not me, that's for sure... I prefer being with more than one girl... Not in a relationship, obviously, but for the sex. Why would you every want to settle for one person when there's so many opportunities at this damned school?

"Dallas..." I hear someone murmur behind me, and I turn around to see Kira's head raised a little bit from her spot on the couch. There's some dude laying on top of her.

"Go back to sleep, Kira." I murmur lowly, and within seconds her head hits the cushion once more and she's out. I shake my head, and turn back to the window.

The more and more I think about Austin abandoning me and everyone else, his real friends, the angrier I get. He needs to pay for this, he needs to regret this decision, he needs to realize who's in charge here... Me. When he got here he was just a stupid nerd who had way too much going for him, and if it wasn't for Darron and I, that's exactly what he'd still be... Darron...

Somehow in my drunken state I'm given the perfect idea. I pull my cell phone out of my back pocket, and shakily try to find Darron's contact, but the glare from the screen is painful. I finally manage to find it and hit the green button, bringing the device to my ear.

"Hello?" A tired voice answers. I can tell he's high right now.

"Darron, man, we have a problem." I murmur.

"Yeah? Like what?" He mutters.

"You remember Austin? How could you forget, really... Anyways, he's backsliding. And I mean he's backsliding bad." I chuckle once, unamused.

"He's stopped hanging out with you guys?" He says, sounding surprised.

"Worse than that. He's started dating this girl named Ally, and she's little miss perfect, just like he used to be. He's even started to wear the clothes again and everything." I snort.

"Ugh, not the clothes." He groans, and the line goes quiet for a moment. He's thinking. "Something needs to be done."

"I agree." I mutter. I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. Everyone in the house around me passed out on the floor would just say, screw him if he thinks he's too good for us. I don't think that way, though. Austin doesn't realize what he's getting himself into. He'll end up being one of those people who has a perfect little wife and family and he won't ever have anything exciting or out of the ordinary happen. Why would you want to live like that?

"We need to confront him." Darron says.

"Yeah. How about we just go over there to his dorm and knock some sense into him?" It kind of creeps me out how chill I feel about things like this.

"Sounds fine to me, but no one can know that I was on campus. I'm banned, remember?" He laughs loudly.

"Shit, you're right... I'll give you some sunglasses or something, man, I don't know, I'm way too drunk to think up solutions right now." I groan, and I hear him chuckle.

"It's a plan, then." He says, and the line goes dead. I stuff the phone back into my pocket and lean my head against the cold window, smiling. The rain is finally turned into a drizzle, and I can't help but enjoy the happiness that is welling up in the pit of my stomach... A rare occasion. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. I reach for the half-spilled bottle of liquor on the counter beside of me, but my vision goes blurry before I can bring the foul bottle to my mouth, and I join the others who are passed out on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Ahhh what did you guys think? :) I liked it even though it was really creepy lol! Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **You're all super cool. xx_


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _PLEASE BE SURE TO READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER._

**My Twitter:** _**didyousayashton** Follow me and tweet me that you read my story and I will follow you back!_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>I squint my eyes open, trying to process why exactly I'm in Ally's dorm. I am able to remember the storm last night, and relax a bit, stretching my arms above my head. Ally is still fast asleep beside of me, while Trish is sitting up in her bed with her laptop in front of her, an amused expression on her face as she looks at me.<p>

"Sleep well?" She asks.

I roll my eyes at her, silently getting out of bed and making sure not to wake Ally. I find my sweatshirt and pull it over my head and onto my bare skin, now searching the floor for my shoes.

"What, you're going to be the guy who leaves in the morning before she even wakes up?" Trish asks another question, still having the hint of amusement in her tone.

"It's not like we had sex. I left last night without telling Dez where I was, I don't want him getting freaked out. Besides, I promised him I'd help him shoot a video for his channel today and I'm already late." I whisper back at her.

She just shrugs, going back to whatever she was doing. I tie up the last lace on my Converse and pad quietly back over to Ally, planting a kiss on her forehead. She crinkles her nose in her sleep, but doesn't wake. I smile down at her, realizing how lucky I am to call her mine. "I love you." I murmur, knowing she can't hear me, but not caring.

I wave a final goodbye to Trish before exiting the dorm. The heat of Miami hits me the minute I close the door, but I'm used to it by now. I pass another guy as he leaves a different girl's dorm, and he shoots me the 'I guess you had a good night, too?' look. I just grin, moving ahead of him and down the steps.

Campus isn't very full today, just a few people going out for lunch or enjoying the weather. I wasn't looking forward to classes this week because I had a few tests that I couldn't afford to do bad on... Not that I would do bad on them anyway, but still.

I hope Dez isn't upset with me for being late to filming. He was wanting to do some other tag with me for this week's video, I already forgot what it was. I look around in my pocket for my keys as I approach my dorm, but I'm interrupted when I overheard something I rather wouldn't have.

"Yeah, man, I swear it was Darron. He was wearing sunglasses but I'm like really sure it was him." Says a senior walking past me with a buddy of his. I really hope he doesn't mean Darron Travers is on campus. I hate that guy's guts. I've narrowed down that he is the reason I got into the bag messes I was in for the past two years of my life, besides my own wrong judgement. He's a terrible guy, really.

The irony behind my previous thoughts is revealed to me when I push open my dorm door. Not only is Darron Travers on campus, he's in my dorm room, and he's kicking Dez repeatedly as he's crumpled up on the floor while Dallas stands behind him and watches.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Okay, so yes, this chapter was an extreme cliffhanger and pretty short. BUT I already have the next chapter written, and I'm going to set a goal for this chapter to determine when I post the next. :) I need **15 reviews **until I post the next chapter! Also, the next chapter will be in Dallas's point of view. So, review, review, review! Thanks guys. xx_


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:**_ Yayy you guys reached the goal ahha. :) So here it is, the next chapter in Dallas's point of view. ENJOY!_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton** Follow me and tweet me that you read my story and I will follow you back!_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>I run the palms of my hands across my temples for what seems like the thousandth time this morning. I'm so damn hungover, and no amount of pain reliever can seem to help me. Darron just shakes his head at me, and I'm sure he's rolling his eyes from behind his sunglasses. He's too used to this feeling to let it get to him after all the time he spends like this.<p>

The sun is bright and hot as we walk across campus, a major contrast from the raging storm last night. I know Austin doesn't have any classes right now, obviously, because it's the weekend. I'm hoping he's actually at his dorm, which we're climbing up to now.

When we reach the door, I flinch as Darron pounds his fist against the scratched surface. After about twenty seconds of standing there tapping my foot, the door finally cracks open and Austin's stupid redheaded roomate pokes his head out and narrows his eyes at me.

"What do you want?" He snaps, and Darron makes me flinch once more by shoving Dez the rest of the way into the room, inviting himself in afterwards. He motions me in behind him with a quick flick of his head, and then shuts the door behind me.

Darron takes off his sunglasses and crinkles his nose. "This dorm is so clean. It's disgusting."

"I forgot to mention that part." I cough.

"I'm serious, what do you want?" Dez groans, crossing his arms and leaning up against only plain white wall in his dorm. I see a video camera set up, facing the wall. I wonder what in the world the dork could possibly be doing in his spare time.

"Where's Austin?" I demand, and he shrugs.

Darron grabs him by the shirt and pushes him against the wall a little harder. "Just spit it out, Gingy."

Dez surprises me by shoving him back and off of him. "I'm serious, I don't know where he is! He left last night and hasn't come back home yet."

"Watch it." Darron spits at him before shooting him a glare and turning back to me. "Where could he have gone?"

I shrug. "I bet he's with the girl."

It's as if a lightbulb goes off in his head and he nods. "Do you know where her dorm is?"

I shake my head to tell him I don't, and he turns back to Dez, who looks extremely bored at this point. I guess Dez kind of ended up getting used to me and the rest of the crew coming in and beating up on him when Austin wasn't home, this probably doesn't phase him anymore. Yet, almost anyone knew better than to push Darron Travers to his limit... Even me. I looked up to Darron like Austin used to look up to me. He was the top of the league, everyone respected him. I can't imagine how it made him feel to have a sophomore nerd wearing suspenders look at him like he had somewhere better to be.

"Where is this girl's dorm at?" Darron demands.

Dez raises an eyebrow. "Really? You think I'm going to tell you that?"

At this point it's quite obvious that Darron is beyond pissed off, and he sends a punch straight into Dez's stomach. Dez doubles over and crumples to the floor as I stand and watch, not really sure what to do as Darron continues to send kicks into his side.

I'm almost relieved when the door behind me opens. I turn around to see Austin's priceless shocked face before he rushes forwards and slams Darron against the wall and away from Dez. Darron looks dumbfounded.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shouts Austin, knealing down beside Dez as he attempts to sit up. He wipes the blood dripping from his mouth on his hand, leaving a sickening streak of crimson behind on his pale skin.

"Wouldn't have had to do that if he would have just let up and told us where you were." Darron mutters, and Austin exhanges a look with Dez where they share some kind of silent communication, as if Austin is saying thank you and apologizing at the same time.

"What are you doing here, Darron?" Austin sighs, standing up and crossing his arms.

Darron rolls his eyes. "Great way to greet your old friend after you haven't seen him in over a year."

Austin doesn't seem to take what he says into consideration at all. His expression doesn't change, and I have no idea how he has the audacity to act this way towards Darron after all he's done for him. He says, "I'm only going to say this once. Get out of my damn dorm and never come back. Leave me alone, leave Dez alone, and you sure as hell better leave my girlfriend alone."

Darron narrows his eyes, and then surprises me more than he ever has by turning on his heel, grabbing me by the shirt, and pulling me out the door, slamming it behind him. He puts his sunglasses back on, and I walk in strides beside him. He's fuming with anger, I can tell.

"If you ever need anything done to that guy, just let me know." Darron shakily breathes, "He's pushed me too far."

I scratch behind my neck. This is to my advantage, really... Because even though we didn't do anything to Austin to make him come back to the right crowd, he's pissed Darron off, and that will end up coming back to bite him. I'm going to give him one more chance to come back, without bringing Darron into it, but if he doesn't see the light this next time... He's going to wish he had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow!** I won't set a goal, but I would absolutely love to get **25 reviews** on this chapter. :) Love you alllll._


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: **_Hi, guys. :) This is in Dallas's point of view, it will probably be one of the last chapters from his perspective since there's only about ten left. :( So this chapter is short and I've been getting MANY requests for longer chapters but the reality of it is that I don't have much time to write. Soo, if you want longer chapters, that means shorter updates, but I'll try my best. :) Enjoy!_

**_My Twitter: _**_didyousayashton_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>"Why are you so obsessed with Austin anyways?" Kira says, examining the nails of the hand that isn't holding her beer. She has to shout because the music is so freaking loud during this day party.<p>

"That... Is none of your business." I sigh, turning away from her and taking a swig of my own beer. I look around me at the party crowd. It's small, too small. They had been getting a little shallow as of late but tonight it's just embarrassing. And I knew the exact reason, but of course I wouldn't admit it to myself.

"When is Austin going to come back?" Kira groaned, throwing her head back dramatically. I wish she would shut up.

"Soon!" I snap, walking away from her.

And that was the exact reason no one was at these parties anymore. Austin. Darron used to always provide for the parties... Alcohol, drugs, etc. until he got kicked off of campus. And then Austin stepped up to the plate, determined to prove himself since he was originally such a prep. He was a rich boy, and his supplies seemed endless. And now since he's not around no one is interested anymore. The truth is, I can't seem to find happiness when I'm sober... So, really, these parties keep me going.

I lean over the sink and run a hand through my hair. Austin was ruining my life now, literally, and that only made me want to ruin his. Actually, I just wanted him to start coming back to these parties, because I'm broke... Ugh, I don't know what I want anymore, actually. The more I think of it, the more the anger boils inside of me, and I find myself smashing my empty beer bottle on the edge of the counter and sliding to the floor with my face in my hands.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Some guy I don't know scoffs at me, and I shoot him a glare. He holds up his hands in defense and walks away, and I sigh, running a hand across my cheek.

I remember the days when I wasn't like this. The first time I ever got drunk I was a sophomore in high school. I was always fending for myself because my dad was in jail and my mom and I lived alone and I was the man of the house now, so one day I just decided to let loose and live a little. Living a little turned into living a lot and pretty soon I could be classified as an alcoholic. Nothing has changed since then, except that I'm a lot more angry and depressed now. No one really knows that about me but it's becoming hard to disguise when things like this happen. The urge to hurt Austin and anyone else was becoming more and more prominent, and it scared me.

I was aware of someone else approaching and I looked up to see Cassidy, who slid down into the floor next to me and leaned her head back against the cabinets, drumming on her plastic cup with her fingernails. She's silent for a moment before she says, "You can tell me, you know."

"Tell you what?" I snap.

"About Austin, and anything else you need to get off your chest." She shrugs, taking a sip of the pink drink that looks and smells fruity.

"I don't have anything I need to get off of my chest." I huff stubbornly, but she can see right through me. Out of all the people I've befriended in college, Cassidy and I have probably been the closest.

"Don't lie to me," She says calmly, and it kind of freaks me out. "you just smashed a beer bottle over the counter."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." I say with a roll of my eyes before sighing. "Fine... The thing is, with Austin gone it's really kind of hard to throw good parties anymore."

"I agree." She says instantly.

"What do I do?" I mutter, rubbing my hands across the denim on my jeans.

She shrugs. "I think you have to figure that out for yourself..." She stands up, crushing her now empty cup and tossing it into a nearby trashcan. She begins to walk away, but she looks over her shoulder at me and gives me one last piece of advice. "Just... Don't do anything stupid, Dallas."

Cassidy knows me well, though, and she knows her words have empty meaning. I've done stupid things before, more than I could ever dream to count, and I won't be stopping anytime soon... Especially when it comes to Austin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **:) I'll try to update again before the weekend ends._


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: **_Hiii guys! New chapter in Austin's point of view. This is going on at the same time as the day party that Dallas is at in the previous chapter. Enjoy. :)_

_Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>"I don't know, Dez, I think you should go to the hospital." I sigh, handing Dez the bag of ice I had just made for him. It was his third one in the past two hours, and the bruising along his stomach and left side was becoming more and more prominent and painful. Walking in on Darron attacking Dez like that brings a guilty pang into my chest that I feel will never go away. It's my fault that Dallas knew Dez was an easy target, and I should have known Dallas would have done something stupid like bringing Darron on campus sooner or later. I know this is just the beginning of many blows from him, but I have to stand my ground... For Ally.<p>

"I'm fine." Dez mutters, taking the bag from me and wincing as he presses it onto his bare stomach.

"Should we call the cops?" I ask, leaning against the wall.

"No, Austin," Dez snaps, "do you really want to get the law involved in something like this? They could fire right back and tell about all the times you've brought alcohol and all kinds of illegal drugs to their parties."

I frown, deciding not to say anymore. Obviously Dez was a little upset with me right now, and I can't blame him at all. And, of course, he had a good point. There was plenty of existing evidence that I had done more than one illegal thing since my freshman year, and I also knew that's why they kept trying to get me to come back. I knew they didn't actually want me for who I was but because they knew I came from a particularly wealthy family and was able to provide for them. Dallas also tries to make it out as if he's "protecting" me from falling into a boring lifestyle but I've come to discover that the life I'm living now is more than I could ever dream of.

"Guess I won't get to film for my channel today," Dez sighs, "can you put my camera back in it's case for me?"

"Sure thing." I say nodding, not even giving it a second thought. It's the least I could do after I let him get beat half to death by my old friends. I'm about to take the camera off of the tripod and put it back in storage when I see it: a blinking red light.

"Um, Dez, how long has this been on?" I ask.

"What? It shouldn't be on." He grumbles, removing the ice from his stomach and standing up from his bed to walk over to me despite the many times I've told him to stay laying down. He takes the camera off of the tripod and examines it with squinted eyes. "Huh. I guess I did turn it on right before the Druggies came in."

I feel a sudden burst of happiness. "You mean you got them beating you up on camera?" He scowls at my choice of words, but nods nonetheless. "So can we call the cops _now_?"

"No." He groans, shutting the camera and carefully placing it back in the bag where it belongs. "Absolutely not. We're not getting the law involved."

"I could have them in jail in a heartbeat!" I protest.

"Yeah, and they could do the same to you." He fights back. "I'll keep the recording saved just in case we ever need it, but I'm not going to throw this in their faces and piss them off even more than they already are."

I gave up trying to change his mind when he obviously wasn't going to. I flopped down on my bed while Dez returned to icing his bruises.

"So, how was Ally?" He asks casually. I begin to wonder how he can go from the extreme of getting beat to a pulp and asking about my girlfriend within the span of two hours.

I shrug. "She's good, same old."

Dez smiled over at me. "You really like her, don't you? Like... A lot."

I felt my cheeks beginning to heat up as I smiled. "Yeah."

"You know," Dez sighs, "I was worried about you, Austin... For a long time. Since the first time I met you I just knew you were going to be the type of guy that ended up getting hospitalized from overdose, or thrown in jail, or worse. After a few months, I realized that you weren't who you said you were... You're a great guy, and you deserve Ally. She's good for you, too."

I chuckled, then began to wonder where I would be without Ally... Nowhere good, that's for sure. I can't imagine life without Ally anymore, she's a piece of me now. She was all I ever wanted or needed, I couldn't wait to see what the future holds.

"What do you think Dallas is going to pull next?" Dez asks, readjusting his ice and wincing.

I sigh, knowing the possibilities are endless. "I'd say he'll just come by here and try to talk me into it again. Keep the door locked, by the way."

Dez nods. "You know, I'm really thinking they'll go to extremes to get some alcohol and drugs out of you."

I raise my eyebrows. "You think?"

He shrugs. "I think so. I mean, they're addicts, Austin. Lucky for you, you never really used the stuff, just provided it. I'd say Dallas's reputation is suffering big time right now, and you and I both know he won't have that."

I sigh. "I don't know... I think Dallas is crazy, but I don't think he's crazy enough to try and beat it out of me or anything..." I glance over at Dez. "I mean, I know they did it to you, but, offense... He knows his limits."

"That's why I think he'll get Darron to do his dirty work." Dez points out.

I run my hands over my face. "Look, Dez, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

He snorts. "Just watch your back. They're insane."

I chuckle, wondering what in the world they thought they could possibly do to me to get me to get them what they wanted. I didn't care what they did anymore, I was done with them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **:) I love hearing your guys' opinions, so leave me a little review and tell me what you think of the story overall so far. I like where it's going and I've got soo many new ideas, but as I said before, it's not for the faint of heart, so continue with caution! Thanks for sticking with me everyone, love you all. :) xx_


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Sorry it's been a few days. So, this is sort of a filler, sort of not, but either way I hope you enjoy it. :) It's in Ally's point of view, just for clarification haha._

_Twitter:_ **didyousayashton**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>Austin breaks into fits of laughter looking down at his phone, and I glance over at him curiously. "What is it?" I ask with a smile.<p>

He continues to laugh as he shows me a picture from Twitter on his phone, a manatee that was colored every color imaginable with a caption that said, "Oh, the Hue Manatee!"... It took me a moment to understand the pun, but after I did, we were laughing together.

Dez shoots us a look as well as Trish who rolls her eyes, then they turn back to the television screen where they're playing some video game against each other. I like days like this, where we can all just pile into Austin's dorm and do nothing... It's been almost a month since we've been able to go on a date or anything, but this would do for the time being.

I stretch out on Austin's bed, laying my head on his chest as he twirls my hair between his fingers. "Let's get married." He says, shocking me utterly and completely. I turn to look at him with my eyebrows furrowed, and I can see Trish and Dez wearing my same expression in my peripheral vision as they look at him as well. "What?  
>He laughs, looking at us like we were the crazy ones.<p>

"Married?" I mutter. As much as I love the idea, he can't ignore the fact that we're way too young... And haven't been together near long enough.

His cheeks flare red. "I-I mean in the future... You know? Not now, obviously."

Trish shrugs, turning away from him and going back to the video game. Dez's stare only lingered a moment longer before he turned back himself. However, I continued to study his features, and lowered my voice so that the others could no longer hear our conversation. "Do you really think we will one day?"

I gives me a sly grin. "I'm sure of it."

If I had seen this in some cliché movie, or read it in a romance novel, I'm certain that I would thought that they were crazy. And maybe we are, but with Austin and I, everything just clicks. Despite the short amount of time that I've spent with him, I can't imagine myself with anyone else, and I think he thinks the same thing. That's a rarity, something to be treasured, when two people our age find their soul mate so early in life.

I smirked at him and leaned up, kissing the tip of his nose before laying back down and stretching my arms behind my head. It was a rainy Saturday, thankfully Thanksgiving break was coming up so we would have more time on our hands to spend time together without studies and classes getting in the way.

"Yes!" Screeched Trish, making Austin and I jump. We look over to find her with both hands in the air, one grasping the video game controller, and her head thrown back in triumph. "I won!"

Dez angrily chucks his controller on the ground. "That's the twelfth time in a row!" He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. He catches Austin's amused grin and shrinks back a little. "B-but... Who's keeping count, right?" He laughs nervously and grabs his controller once more. "New game!" He declares loudly before pounding on the buttons once more.

"No fair!" Trish cries, "You got a fair start!"

"If that's the only way I'm going to beat you, then so be it!" Dez snarls.

We watched them in amusement as they bickered back and fourth for the next five minutes until, to no surprise, Trish beat Dez for the thirteenth time. Dez groaned in exasperation and exclaimed, "That's it, I'm done! Finished, I tell you!" He hops up from his spot and storms out of his dorm door.

Trish hops up next. "You can't walk away from me!" She yells, "Get back in here!"

"Never!" Dez's voice echoes from somewhere outside in the rain.

Trish clenches her fist and follows him out, slamming the door behind her. It locks.

Austin and I glance at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. I couldn't ask for a better group of people to spend my days with, even if things like this happened on a normal occasion with Dez and Trish.

When we regained our senses, Austin wipes the laughter tears from under my eyes and smirks at me.

"What?" I asked, forming my own smirk and raising and eyebrow. I knew that look, I'd seen it only once before... On a day where Austin and I were also locked alone in his dorm.

"I'd say they'll be gone for a while." He says, bending down and beginning to plant kisses on my neck. I tip my head back and grin, wrapping my fingers in his hair. I was fine with a little alone time with Austin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow.** :) There's approximately eight chapters left... Maybe a few more, plus an epilogue. :) Ahh I'm so into this story you guys have no idea! Lots of love. xx_


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: **_First of all, I'M SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG! I've been so busy and I'm so stressed over one of my grades and I really just haven't had much time to write, I hope you can understand. :( I'm sorry this has taken so long and that it's not very long, but at least it's something._

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally_

* * *

><p><em>"What do you want?"<em>

_"This dorm is so clean. It's disgusting."_

_"I forgot to mention that part."_

I rewatch the tape that Dez accidentally caught of his attack... Well, there really wasn't anything to watch, it was more like listening. The only thing Dez caught on the tape was the blank wall the camera was facing and the sound of his, Dallas's, and Darron's voice. Dez told me not to watch it because it would only upset me, but I couldn't handle it anymore. The minute Dez had gone to class I had pulled the device out of his bag.

_"I'm serious, what do you want?"_

_"Where's Austin?"_

_"Just spit it out, Gingy."_

_"I'm serious, I don't know where he is! He left last night and hasn't come back home yet."_

_"Watch it... Where could he have gone?"_

_"I bet he's with the girl."_

_"Do you know where her dorm is?"_

_"Where is this girl's dorm at?"_

_"Really? You think I'm going to tell you that?"_

I smile, admiring Dez's bravery to stand up not only for me, but for Ally. He probably knew he was about to get punched or worse, and he still didn't give away any information on me or Ally, and that really did mean a lot to me.

The sound of punching and Dez falling to the floor is distinguishable moments later, and I cringe, praying for it to end soon. Luckily, I can hear the dorm door open, and I know that I had arrived.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!"_ I hear my voice bellow, and I turn it off here, because I know everything that happens from this point on. I carefully place Dez's camera back in it's case and put it back where I found it, hoping that he won't find out I had been messing with it.

Of course, my efforts are worthless. Dez notices the tamperment to his precious camera case the second he walks into the dorm door. "Why'd you watch it?" He asks almost automatically.

I groan and run my hands across my face in exasperation. "I just needed to give myself the satisfaction, I guess."

He snorts, sitting down on his own bed and giving me a serious look. "Let's talk."

I raise my eyebrows. "About...?"

"You need to leave." He says.

I stare at him in shock. "Leave, as in, leave the campus?"

He nods. "They won't go out of their way to go after you if you transfer."

I scoff. I was not about to go off and leave the college I had always wanted to get into. I worked too hard in high school and I work too hard now to up and go to some other college. "No." I say simply.

He glares at me. "I'm serious, Austin, those guys are crazy. They'll hurt you."

"I don't think so, Dez... I'll just watch my back." I shrug.

"You don't understand, Austin." He breathes a shaky voice, and I narrow my eyes. "It's different when you're watching from my perspective. I watched them come in here and I took the hit for you one time, and I know it's only going to be twice as worse, maybe even worse than that. I know what they're capable of Austin, and so do you... Don't put yourself in danger." The intensity in his eyes gives me chills, and for what seems like the thousandth time I feel the wave of gratitude for this guy. He's underestimated in so many ways, but he's like the brother I never had.

"Dez, I know you're worried, and I definitely know what they're capable of, but I can't leave here... This is where I want to be, and I'm not going to let them get the best of me."

"What about Ally?" He snaps, "Do you think she's not in danger as well? Because I know you know she is, you saw it for yourself on that tape. They were gonna go over there and do whatever they needed to do to get to you."

I nearly feel my throat close up at the thought of them trying to hurt Ally. I would protect her with my life if I had to, but I still think they're worried about hurting me and not her. I'll just make sure she's not anywhere she needs to be. I stand up from where I'm seated on the bed and grab a towel before leaving the dorm to go and get a shower down the hall. Dez knows where I'm going, because I always go to the shower whenever I need to be alone, and as I close the door I hear him say, "I'm serious, Austin. Be careful."

I almost slam the door as I grip my hair in my hands and make my way down the hall. I enter the showers, thankful that there's no one else in here, and help myself to the cleanest one I can find. I strip off my clothes, hanging them over the side before starting the water and pretending to let it wash my worries down the drain.

They wouldn't do anything to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So, do you think Austin is making the right choice? Tell me in a **review!**_


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: **_Hi, guys! Yes this is EXTREMELY short but I'm gonna try to write some more and upload the next chapter tomorrow! Plus, I think you've all been waiting a while for this. ;) Enjoy._

_Twitter:_ **didyousayashton**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>I move my laptop to the side and step up off of my bed when I hear an urgent knock on the door. Trish left for class about ten minutes ago, so I assume that it's her returning for something that she's forgotten, since that happens quite often. I open the door and am shocked as Austin nearly tackles me in a kiss, his hair is damp and his skin hot as if he's just gotten out of the shower. He kicks the door closed with his foot and I smile into his kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulls away briefly, breathing fast.<p>

"Didn't expect that, Mr. Moon." I say with a smirk, and his lips meet mine once more.

"I thought about you... In the... Shower, and I... Kind of rushed over here." He says between kisses, and I giggle.

He pushes me backwards slowly until my legs hit the back of my bed, making me stumble onto the mattress. He quickly sweeps everything off of the surface, including my laptop and a bag of chocolate covered pretzels I was eating before he arrived.

"Hey!" I scold him as he takes off his shirt, revealing his perfectly toned abdomen and the intricate swirl of black ink in varying places. "That laptop is expensive."

"I'll buy you a new one." He says in a quick breath before attaching his lips to mine once more and running his fingers underneath the fabric of my tanktop. I moan quietly and raise my arms to allow him to pull it off completely. He does so willingly, and I can slowly feel the kiss becoming more and more heated.

"Ally..." He breathes as I work to undo his belt, "Is this going where I think this is going?"

"I hope so." I say, and I mean it this time. I've been secretly wanting this for a while now but I've been too shy to say anything about it.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." He insists with a serious look on his face.

I reach up and grab his face with my hands, bringing him closer to me. I smile and kiss the tip of his nose gently. "Austin, I love you, and I mean that... I've never said that to anyone else, and I really do want this."

He grins a large grin before planting his lips on my neck. "Good, because I love you and I want this, too..."

I knew what was about to happen, and I didn't mind at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Soooo?! What did you guys think? :) __**Review, favorite, and**_** follow!**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N:** _This is in Dallas's point of view, and it's also where all of the action really starts. There's maybe five chapters left, I hope you all don't want to kill me after reading this lol._

_My Twitter: __**didyousayashton**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>"I don't really see how this is a good place to discuss whatever plan you've got." I point out, looking around. We were at a small outdoor cafe just off campus, and there were people and waiters bustling around everywhere. Darron had just arrived, but I'd been sitting here for about half an hour past the time he said he would be here. I shouldn't be surprised.<p>

"Obviously not, idiot." Darron says with a roll of his eyes. He begins walking away and I sigh, standing up to follow him wherever he has in mind. It's been a week or two since Darron beat up Dez and he's obviously up to something. I feel a mixture of excitement and dread bubbling inside of me.

We walk along an old cracked sidewalk, me with my head down and hands in pockets and kicking a pebble every now and then. The Miami sun was blisteringly hot, but I'm used to it by now. Darron crosses the road and I follow suit, and I watch as he hops a fence into a yard with overgrown grass. I hesitate for a moment, but climb over as well because I don't want him to make fun of me. By the time my feet hit the ground he's already unlocking the door to a run down house with a busted window or two.

"Is this where you're living now?" I ask as I come onto the porch just as he opens the door to reveal a dim room that reeks of age.

He shrugs. "Sometimes I sleep here. It's more of a party house." He steps inside and lets me in and then shuts the door behind us. He flicks on a light switch and a single bulb in the room lights up, I'm surprised the place even has electricity to be honest. He motions for me to sit on the couch, and I do. A puff of dust rises when I make contact, and I cough involuntarily. He sits in a recliner across from me and pulls a pack of beers out of from below the coffee table that's between us. He offers me one, and I take it. By the time I get the cap off he's already drank half of his.

"So, how do you plan to hurt Austin?" I ask nonchalantly.

He rolls his eyes. "We're not going to hurt Austin, you dimwit."

I raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me? I thought that was kind of the plan all along?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, we are going to hurt Austin, but not in the way you think we're going to hurt him.

"Oh, yeah?" I ask, suddenly very curious. What does he have up his sleeve?

He leans forward excitedly. "We're going to hurt the people he's close to instead."

I grin. "That's brilliant... Because if we hurt Austin he's going to feel a lot less obligated to come back to us, but if we hurt one of his friends we might could scare him into it." I take another sip of my beer and swallow. "When do you want to go for her?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Go for who?"

"His girlfriend?" I say, as if it's obvious.

"Oh," He says, shaking his head, "we're not going for her. She's too obvious, he'll expect it. He probably has her guarded at all times."

"That's true." I mutter. "Who can we go for if we don't go for her, though?"

"His roomate, obviously." He says with a shrug, opening another beer. "Didn't you see what a rise we got out of him when he saw us beating up on Gingy?"

I grin. "Ah, Darron, your thought process never ceases to amaze me." I rub my hands together. "So, what are we going to do? Throw some punches? Break some bones? Rip some-"

"Kill him." Darron says jokingly, letting out a little laugh, and my heart stops. I have absolutely no problem with beating this guy to a pulp but killing someone is something I would not do, ever.

"You can't be serious." I say, setting down my beer, despite the fact that my throat was dry and I could feel the heat of dread creeping up my spine.

"I'm not serious, obviously." he says with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not serious unless you really want me to. I'll do it for a cost."

I don't want to kill anyone. I really don't, I don't think I could do it. However, I don't think Dez being dead would bother me too much after Austin finally joined us again. I ignore my insides twisting, telling me not to do it, but I sigh and shake the hair out of my eyes and say, "How much?"

He shrugs. "We can talk numbers later." He nonchalantly pulls a pistol out of his coat pocket and lays it on the coffee table, as if he's done it a million times. I just stare at it. "You're sure."

I ignore the protesting of my conscience once more as I say, "I'm sure."

He grins and finishes off his seconds beer. "I have to say, Dallas, I'm rather impressed with you."

Those are words I've been wanting to hear ever since I met Darron, because I've always looked up to him. Now, though, I almost wish he hadn't said it... Cassidy's words ring in my mind, _"Just... Don't do anything stupid, Dallas." _

It's okay, I tell myself, because no one really likes Dez anyway. Austin will probably thank me after this is all said and done... Everything will go back to the way it should be... It'll all be alright... Won't it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_DON'T HATE ME! :) Don't forget to **review, favorite, and follow! **_


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: **_Yoooo. :) So you're all pretty upset after that last chapter, but you'll be okay! :D These last few chapters are going to go out with a bang because I'm going to be writing a lot so that I can finish this story up. Enjoy!_

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling today, Ally?" Trish asks me with raised eyebrows. I give her a pained fake grin... It's obvious she knows that Austin and I had sex last night, the evidence is everywhere. My sheets are in a messy bundle, my outfit from yesterday is thrown in various places, and I'm walking funny.<p>

"Peachy." I answer, picking up one of my blankets that had fallen off the bed into the floor. Austin's shirt falls out of the wad, and Trish bursts into laughter.

"I knew it'd happen." She says with a smile, and I blush, eager to change the subject. I was really glad that what happened between Austin and I happened, but mad at myself for not being smart enough to clean up the evidence.

"What are your plans for the day?" I ask, tossing Austin's shirt to the side and my blanket onto my bed.

She shrugs. "I don't know, we could go to the beach or something? I don't have classes today."

"I do." I groan.

"Just skip them." She says, already stuffing a towel and tanning oil into a drawstring bag. I don't really hesitate, because I haven't missed a class all year, and I really needed a beach day.

It takes us less than an hour to prepare and drive to Miami Beach.

I smear sunscreen on my arms, afraid of getting burnt, but Trish seems like she could care less as she throws down her bag and towel and flops onto the sand with a sigh of pleasure. I chuckle lightly, laying down beside her and soaking in the sun. I can hear the waves crashing on bicycles and just enjoy the warm weather. I genuinely love Miami and can't think of a reason why I would want to leave here... I remember when I first arrived at The U and was unhappy because I wanted to be at MUNY so badly... I can't imagine being anywhere but here now.

"That guy's checking you out, Ally." Trish giggles, and I scoff, closing my eyes. I wasn't interested in whoever this person was. "No, seriously, Ally, he's coming over here..."

I scowl but sit up anyway to look in the direction she's looking. I have to rub my eyes and look again to make sure that what I'm seeing is correct, but it's definitely correct. The person approaching me is Elliot, my ex-boyfriend and friend. I grin, about to stand up, but Trish grabs my arm.

"Who is he?" She hisses.

"Elliot, he's a god friend of mine." I whisper back. She releases her grip and I stand up and meet Elliot as he walks towards me, and he pulls me into a hug.

"Elliot!" I laugh, "What are you doing in Miami?"

He shrugs, flashing me a smile. "Just visiting. I should have called to tell you I was coming but I figured you'd be busy with college and all... Looks like fate just can't keep up apart." He laughs and I laugh too, a bit halfheartedly.

"How have you been?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Pretty good, I suppose. Just needed to get away from home for a little while I guess, you know?" I nod, remembering how I had felt that way a few months ago. "You look great." He comments, and I feel my cheeks get hot as I realize I'm standing here in a bikini. I take in his appearance: he's shirtless and well toned, but he could never look as good as Austin.

"You too." I say politely. He laughs his thanks, and then we both just stand there awkwardly for a second. I begin to wonder what would happened between us if he had lived closer to home and we had never broken up. Would Elliot and I be in the same kind of love Austin and I are in? I doubt it.

"You're taken, I guess?" He says, and I begin to realize that Elliot still has feelings for me.

"Yeah." I murmur, drawing circles in the sand with my toe.

He sighs. "That's too bad... I can't blame whoever the guy is, though." He looks at me like he's been wounded, and I know I should probably feel bad for him, but I can't seem to.

"His name is Austin." I find myself saying.

Elliot raises his eyebrows. "Really? Tell me about him."

I laugh awkwardly. "Well... He goes to college with me... He's tall, and blonde, and he has some tattoos... He's a sophomore... His roomate's name is Dez-"

"Woah, woah." Elliot laughs, interrupting me. I raise my eyebrows in confusion. "Dez? As in, the same Dez from YouTube that going to University of Miami? Redhead, dresses funny?"

"Uhh," I laugh, "yeah, that's him."

"Wow," Elliot breathes, "I watch his Channel, he's hilarious! I think Austin was in one of his videos?"

I nod, remembering that he was, a while back. A roomate tag or something like that, I think he called it. I guess Dez's Channel is actually pretty popular if Elliot has seen his videos... Either that or it's a small world. Maybe both.

I hear a bunch of guys behind Elliot hollering. He turns around, they were the ones tossing the football earlier. "I better get back to the guys, they're impatient... I'll call you though, okay?" He sighs. I almost protest but he's already turned away from me and running across the beach. I huff and make my way back to Trish.

"He's cute." Trish comments, but I say nothing about it.

"You need a boyfriend." I say, straightening out my towel.

"I know," she groans, "I haven't had one in forever."

"What about Dez?" I suggest cautiously. I'm answered by her throwing sand on me, and I can't help but laugh.

"No, absolutely not. Never happening." She huffs. I can admit that they would not look good together, and judging by the way they bicker a relationship between them wouldn't last very long. "I bet you and Austin will get married."

I smile. "I think so, too."

"How does that feel?" She asks, "Being this young and finding the one you're going to be with forever, I mean."

I laugh. "It feels like a cliché movie."

"Is it not scary?"

I think about it for a moment before answering carefully. "No... It's not really scary. It's not scary like the relationships where you worry if something better could come along because you already know that you have the best, so... Why worry?"

"That's a good point." Trish laughs.

We stay at the beach until I eventually begin to whine about missing Austin and Trish gets tired of hearing it. I nearly skip to the car and Trish follows behind me, muttering something about young, stupid love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I'll be writing the new chapter directly after I post this one so be sure to **review, favorite, and follow!** _


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: **_DOUBLE UPDATE! Woo! Might even be a triple update. Or quadruple update. :] Haha enjoy._

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since Ally and I's "experience", and we're still going strong. I rub sleep out of my eyes and look over at Dez, snoring away. I roll my eyes and throw my covers off of me, searching my floor for a pair of sweatpants to put on. It's nearly noon, no surprise that I'm just waking up. I check my phone to see a text from Ally:<p>

Want to come over?

I smirk, and reply quickly:

is trish there?

I stretch my arms high above my head and pull a pillow off my bed, throwing it at Dez's head. He groans and rolls over. "Piss off, man." He huffs.

"Oh, wow, Dez, when did you learn so much British slang?" I laugh, throwing my next and last pillow. He groans and sits up, rubbing his face.

"What's today?" He asks.

"Saturday." I answer as I receive another text from Ally telling me that, yes, Trish was at the dorm. I frown in disappointment, but tell her I'll be over in a little while nonetheless.

"I feel like there's something I was supposed to do today but I can't remember what it was." He sighs, pulling a tee shirt with a dinosaur on it over his head. I brush my teeth quickly, smear on some deoderant, and check my hair in the mirror before grabbing a pair of sunglasses and heading to the door.

"Hope you figure it out." I tell him. A gust of wind hits me in the face as I walk out and continue down the hall.

"Hey!" I hear Dez call, and I spin around. He's leaning out of our dorm door. "You forgot to shut the door! Again!"

I laugh and turn around, waving him a sorry. I hear the door close and I continue on my journey across campus. It's definitely windy today, but the sky is clear and the smell of salty ocean is in the air. It's a good day, it feels as if nothing could go wrong.

I climb up the steps to Ally's dorm and enter her room. Trish is still snoring away in her bed while Ally sits on her own in a pair of athletic shorts and a tee shirt with her laptop in her lap. She looks up when I enter and she smiles. I return the gesture and go to sit beside her.

"What's on the agenda for today, babe?" I ask, putting my arm around her. She shrugs, opening Netflix and quietly browsing for a movie. She ends up choosing Mean Girls, a movie that we've watched together numerous times and that I've surprisingly come to love, because it's hilarious.

We giggle quietly at parts, trying not to wake Trish, but I don't think we necessarily need to try. She continues to snore louder than ever.

My phone buzzes about halfway through the movie, and I groan. It's Dez. I hit the answer button.

"Yes?" I say, slightly annoyed.

"Dude, I just remembered the thing I had forgotten." He sounds like he's in a hurry.

"What's that?"

"It's my mom's birthday! I was supposed to be at my parent's house like, an hour ago! My dad called and he's mad, and-"

"Dez," I sigh, "just go on home."

"I am, I'm packing a bag right now. I should be home tomorrow night, you should probably come over to the dorm just so that it's not unattended."

I raise my eyebrows and motion for Ally to get dressed. She gets out of bed without question and opens her closet. "Okay, Ally and I will go over there. Tell your mom I said happy birthday, Man. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks dude. See you tomorrow." He hangs up the phone and I close Ally's laptop as she ties the shoelaces on her Converse.

"Where are we going?" She asks as I help her up from where she was sitting on the floor.

"We're going to my dorm. Dez had to hurry out, he forgot his mom's birthday." I laugh, and Ally rolls her eyes with a smile.

And so, I crossed campus for the second time today. Windy, the sky is clear and the smell of salty ocean is in the air.

It's a good day.

What could go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Be sure to **review, favorite, and follow guys!** I love getting reviews because this story only has, like, two chapters left! EEK. And it's about to get serious. Remember when I said this wasn't for the faint at heart? I meant it. Continue at your own risk, lovelies! xx_


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N:** _This is the climax, unfortunately. I think you'll all hate me when it's over. :( This isn't the last chapter, though! I'm going to apologize in advance haha. Enjoy..._

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> _I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>"No," Austin laughs, "I don't believe that you can do a cartwheel."<p>

We're in his dorm, and he's sitting on his bed and I'm standing in front of him with my hands on my hips. "Why would you not believe I can do a cartwheel?!"

"Um, hello, you're Ally Dawson." He raises his eyebrow in a smirk, and I cross my arms.

"I can." I huff.

"Let's see it then."

"Uhhh..." I laugh nervously, "There's not enough room in here."

He grins. "Just admit it, Alls. You can't do it."

I sigh, letting my arms flop to my sides. "Fine. I can't do a cartwheel."

He smiles and leans up to grab my hand and pull me onto the bed beside him. "It's okay, I still love you." He says, and I giggle, laying my head on his chest and listening to his heart beat, a sound I'm sure I'll never get tired of hearing. I'll never get tired of his laugh, or his blue eyes, or the way he smells, or the way his hair falls perfectly. I'll never get tired of him.

"I could do this forever." He sighs happily, as if he's reading my mind.

"Do what forever?" I ask curiously.

"This... Laying around, being hopelessly in love." He grins. "Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I'd never met you, Ally... It kind of makes me sick to think about. I would probably be dead."

I smile. "I kind of doubt that, but okay."

He shakes his head. "No, really, Ally. The partying probably would have killed me eventually."

I sigh. "The important thing is that you're who you are now. Everything is in the past."

I think I hear him swallow hard as he says, "Yeah. In the past." He pulls me closer into his chest and I put my arm around his torso, pulling his tee shirt up a bit so that I can see his tattoos... Something I never thought I'd be into, but I don't think I'd be into them if they were on anyone but Austin. "Let's get married." He says for the second time since we've been together. I tilt my head up and look at him.

"We will." I tell him, as if it's that simple. Well, I guess it kind of is that simple, but marriage is a big deal, even though I don't plan on ever being with anyone else.

"Soon?" He asks with a smile.

"When I graduate college." I promise.

He frowns and whines, "That's a long time!"

I laugh. "Not really. We need to focus on college for now."

"Just think though," He says, "we could buy an apartment and live together and get out of these stupid dorms. We could sleep together every night, and cook together, and maybe even make music together or something." He pauses and smirks. "Plus, we could have sex whenever we want."

"We don't have to be married to live together." I point out.

"So is that a yes?" He says with a hopeful grin.

"We'll see." I tell him, even though I really do like the idea. He makes it sound fantastic, even though I know there will be bills to pay and everything that's not so fantastic.

"I can't wait for forever." He sighs happily, and I giggle.

"Listen to us, sounding like a cliché movie." I grin.

"I love cliché movies." He leans down and kisses me slowly on the lips, and I smile into the kiss. I've gotta admit, I love cliché movies, too... I didn't used to, but I definitely do now.

We lay in silence for a few minutes, watching Austin's television that's on some show that I've never seen before but that Austin finds hilarious. I feel my eyes beginning to get heavy, and I'm blinking back sleep in no time. My eyes are closed when Austin says, "No way, you're not falling asleep." He laughs and his hands come in contact with my stomach, where he begins tickling. I gasp for air.

"Stop!" I screech, laughing.

"Promise you won't fall asleep?" He giggles as I continue to laugh. I like the way our laughs sound together.

"Yes!" I gasp, tears beginning to form at the corners of my eyes, "I promise!"

He finally stops and I breathe for air, and he kisses my temple. "I love you." He says, and I can't help but giggle.

"I love you, too." Our eyes meet, and he leans forward to kiss me. I jump as there's a knock on the door. He groans and hops up, shooting me a wink as he crosses the room. I smirk at him. This guy is indescribable. He opens the door, and the next few seconds happen faster than anything else in my life.

The guy on the other side of the door pulls out a gun.

He puts it to Austin's chest without hesitation.

And he pulls the trigger.

_Bang._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_DON'T HATE ME PLEASE I'M BEGGING. There's one more chapter left, and I already have it written, I've had it written since the beginning. I'm going to set a goal to get the final chapter posted. **15 reviews, **but I still love favorites and follows. :) So get to reviewing, lovelies... Just try not to make them mean, please! xx_


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N:** _This isn't the final chapter! It was originally planned to be but it no longer is. :) Don't hate me just yet!_**_  
><em>**

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally. Thanks to xxx All You Need Is Love xxx for editing this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>BREAKING NEWS: UNIVERSITY OF MIAMI STUDENT SHOT AND KILLED<strong>

The headline flashes across my television screen. I know I should stop watching, but I can't. When the news reporter, a lady with bleached blonde hair and too much blush came on the screen, I leaned forward so that my elbows were resting on my knees and my chin was placed in my shaking hands while I sat on Austin's bed in his dorm. Dez is on his own bed, laying back, staring at the ceiling. I'm not sure whether he's paying attention or not. Trish has gone out to get us coffee at Starbucks... We didn't sleep at all last night.

"Austin Moon, twenty year old student of the University of Miami was shot and killed on the scene yesterday outside of his dorm. Police told reporters that Moon's girlfriend, Ally Dawson, was with him at the time and called 911, but when paramedics arrived, it was too late. The cause of this tragedy is still unknown, however, a man by the name of Darron Travers was taken into custody after other students saw him fleeing the scene, gun in hand. Those who were close to Moon say, they are devastated."

The screen changed to a video of Dez with a microphone shoved in his face. His eyes were splotchy, and I felt awful for him. He began to speak. "I'm his roomate... I don't know, I was visiting my parents when it happened. Of course, as soon as I heard that he had been shot, I came straight back to campus, but I guess I just didn't drive fast enough."Dez's voice cracked, and he looked away from the camera, running a hand through his red hair. The screen changed once again, back to the reporter. Dez had been the only one who had a kind enough heart to give an interview yesterday. I was beyond sickened by the reporters asking everyone who they could get within an arm's length of to give an interview regarding Austin's death.

"We will be sure to keep you updated on this heartbreaking story. Have a good day, Miami."

The reporter disappeared and the screen cut to a commercial. I was suddenly aware of the tears spilling silently down my cheeks. How could this have happened? And it happened so fast... Too fast. I never even got to say goodbye... None of us did.

"_Ally..." He gasps, eyes wide, staring at the hand he had just removed from his chest. It's covered in blood._

"_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh... What the hell?!" I fumbled through my pocket trying to get a grip on my phone. I breathed a sigh of relief when I got it out, and instantly dialed 911. I went and sat beside Austin, who was right outside of his dorm door. He got shot... How did this happen? One second we were laughing and the next there's a knock on the door. He opens it, and bang! Some guy with a gun watches Austin with a look of confusion and shock on his face as he crumples to the floor before he runs away. I wonder what in the world he was thinking._

"_It's okay baby, it's okay, hold on..." I whisper, trying to stay calm despite the tears rolling down my face and the phone pressed against my ear. Other people had started coming out of the dorms now, staring, some screaming, some crying. Austin's head is in my lap... He's gasping, staring into space, his hand still on his bloody chest..._

"_911, what is your emergency?" The woman on the other line says calmly. I want to scream at her, how could she be calm at a time like this?_

"_Yes, um... My boyfriend just got shot... We're at University of Miami..." I continued to spill information out of my mouth until she assured me that help was on the way. I shoved the phone back into my pocket and stroked Austin's hair soothingly. Tears were now slowly falling down his cheeks._

"_I'm dying. I'm dying. I'm going to die." He whispers with a shaky voice._

"_No you're not," I say firmly, wiping one of my dripped tears off of his forehead, "you are not leaving me Austin Moon. I love you."_

_He moves his mouth wordlessly, and I put my finger to my mouth to tell him not to speak. He needs to try and stay calm. Despite my efforts to quiet him, he manages to choke out, "I love you too." I smile painfully, wondering if he can even still see me... He needs to stay concious. I'm thankful when some guy in the crowd comes forward, tearing off the arm off his shirt and trying to press it onto Austin's wound. I give him a small smile, and he just stares back at me as if to say, "No need to thank me... I just want to help."_

_I look at the crowd around me once more, mostly males, considering this is a male dormitory building... Most people have their phones out, texting frantically. I even hear someone say, "I saw the poor guy get shot, I was trying to get my door to unlock, but it wouldn't budge... I heard some guy knocking on a door but didn't really pay any mind, you know? I saw the door open, though, and next thing I know, the guy's pulled a gun out of his coat, put it right up to his chest, and pulled the trigger. No warning, no nothing... He looked at him for a second with a weird look on his face, and then he just ran away." I tear my eyes back to Austin's face. His eyes are fluttering closed._

_I give a sorrowful laugh as I hear the sirens approaching. "They're coming, Austin... You're gonna be okay..."_

_I look down at his emotionless, young face... His eyes are now completely shut._

"_Austin," I say frantically, tapping his cheek. He needs to wake up. "Austin!" I say more urgently, shaking him, but the guy who had come to help me moments before pulled me away from him._

"_Stop!" I screeched, "Stop, I need to help him!"_

"_You can't..." He says helplessly, holding me back as I scream and sob, and a hole forms in the crowd as the paramedics and stretcher come through._

"_Let go of me! I have to go with him!" I scream as they load his body onto the stretcher and begin carrying him away... The boy who taught me so much in life, the boy who made me feel like someone, the boy who I was planning on spending the rest of my life with... They were taking him away from me._

I gave a sorrowful laugh now, looking back at the memory that would be branded on my heart and mind forever. I had never even gotten to go to the hospital, I had to talk to police, relive the horrible incident over and over, and right when I was about to go I was told Austin hadn't even made it into the ambulance alive... I had been holding on to the little bit of hope I had that he would be alive when I arrived at the hospital, sitting up in bed, smiling, holding his arms out for a hug... He would say, "I've been waiting for you to get here, what took you so long?" I would just laugh and kiss him...

What did he do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve this? What did everyone who loved and adored Austin Moon do to deserve this? So many unanswered questions, so much pain... The only release I have is knowing that he's in a better place.

I turn off the television, I didn't want to have to hear any more about the tragedy that is Austin Moon's death. It's too soon, too soon... Then again, I knew that no amount of time would be able to heal the gaping hole in my heart.

I hear a faint knock on the door. My chest constricts as I remember what happened yesterday when Austin went to answer the door. I'm glued to the spot, and I give Dez an almost frantic stare. He's sitting up now. He rises slowly, and my breath catches as he answers the door just a crack, peering out. I see his eyes narrow, and his scowls before hissing, "What do you want, Dallas?"

Dallas. I've only met him once, when Austin and I came back into his dorm late one night and found him in there. I know Austin used to party with him some and things like that, and he didn't seem too happy with Austin at the time... What is he doing here?

"I... I need to talk to Ally, just for a second... Alone." The voice that answers Dez's question is frail, tired, even weak... It's not the intimidating voice I once heard.

"No way." I hear Dez say before he tries to shut the door, but Dallas has crammed his foot in the crack. "Go away, man!" Dez says louder and harsher than I've ever heard him speak.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to her!" Dallas says, a little more edge to his voice now.

Dez looks back at me for an answer, and I just give a weak shrug. I'm indifferent at this point. Dez sighs, and opens the door the rest of the way. I get off the bed and go to meet Dallas outside, and Dez threatens him one last time before shutting the door, "Five minutes, that's it. If she's not back in here by then, I'm coming out to get her."

I take in Dallas's appearance. He looks like Dez and I, like he didn't sleep at all last night. There's bags under his eyes, his hair's a mess... I wonder if it's from lack of alcohol and drugs as well. His voice is fragile once more when he speaks.

"Hey, Ally."

I swallow uncomfortably. "Hey."

He puts a hand behind his neck and stares at his feet. "I came to tell you something that I never planned on telling anyone... And you will hate me after I finish... You have to hear me out until the end, though."

I bit my lip, afraid. "Okay... Go on."

I see tears shimmering in the brims of his eyes as he continues. "Austin and I never did get along since you two started dating and he stopped partying. I always felt like Austin thought he was too good for us now or something, and quite frankly, it pissed me off... I was always his leader, since his freshman year, and now, suddenly, he had the decency to cut me and all of his friends out and stop helping to provide things for parties that none of the rest of us could, and... Well, I decided something needed to be done."

His hands begin to shake, as do mine. I force myself to keep quiet, and I had made a vow to hear him out... Though I'm not so sure anymore I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Though it hasn't been long since it happened, I can't live with myself any longer, Ally... It was wrong, and I have no clue what I was thinking, I'm so dumb... I'm turning myself in to the police first thing tomorrow..." Tears are full on spilling down his cheeks now, "I hired Darron to shoot Dez, you know, to get back at Austin... And we thought Dez was supposed to be at the dorm at the time the shooting happened, but it was Austin who opened the door... And Austin who got the bullet. It's my fault he's dead, it's all my fault."

It takes me a moment before I process what he's said. He refuses to look at me, and I don't blame him. I feel the fury begin to burn in the pit of my stomach, and before I can think, I've shoved him, and he hits the opposite wall. "Damn you, Dallas!" I scream, louder than I anticipated... No doubt Dez's neighbors would be coming out of their doors soon. "How could you?! You... You...!" I grip my hair in my hands, not sure what to say, but I need to say something. "Get out of here!" I scream, "I swear if I don't see your name on the news tomorrow, I'll turn you in myself!"

"I don't blame you, Ally, I'm so sorry-"

"No!" I hiss through gritted teeth, pointing my finger into his chest, "It's too late for that..." I feel the fury beginning to die, and suddenly, I'm too weak to stand. I sink down against the wall opposite of Dallas, and see the massive blood stain in the dingy hallway carpet that no one has bothered to clean up yet. "It's too late... You've ruined everything."

I bury my tear-stained face in my hands. A moment passes before I hear one more faint apology, and the light footfalls of his feet disappear down the hall. I hear a few dorm doors open and close, but no one disturbs me in my fetal position, and I don't look up. I'm not sure how long it is before Dez looks outside of the room, and nearly has to carry me back into the dorm. I look around to see a lamp smashed against the wall, and Dez's face is red.

"I was listening." He says in a hoarse voice. "They must have seen Austin leave the dorm and me close the door behind him..." I have no reply as I curl up on Austin's bed and take in his fading scent, letting the tears continue to fall. Trish finally arrives back with the coffee, and Dez takes her out into the hallway to tell her what happened. I hear her faint screams through the closed door. Somehow, as I listen to Trish's sobs, I manage to fall into a deep sleep.

My dreams are filled with Austin. Austin smiling, Austin laughing, Austin telling me how beautiful I am, Austin telling me how glad he is that he found someone like me. He tells me he has to go now, and I beg him not to... He just smiles and says, "I'll see you later, Alls."... I give a weak smile and say, "Goodbye, Austin."... And then he's gone.

Some of my pain is eased from there on, because I got my goodbye. Somehow, someway, I would get through this... All of us, everyone who was close to and loved Austin would get through this. Austin left a mark on all our hearts, no doubt, but this was certainly not the end.

Austin Moon's memory would live forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So I really do hope you guys don't hate me after the outcome of this.I have to admit that I feel very, very bad. Worse than I thought I would, but I really do appreciate you all and hope you'll continue to read. :( :) If I could get **30 reviews **that would be absolutely amazing, you guys. :) I love all my readers xxx_


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: **_SURPISSSEEEEEEEE MY AMAZING READERS! You haven't seen the last of this story just yet. :) I give you chapter 30. I'll admit that I hadn't planned on this AT ALL but the thought came to me and you were all so upset and I realized I just couldn't give you a shit ending. And so, chapter 30 is here. :D Be sure to read the A/N at the end for very important information._

_My Twitter: **didyousayashton**_

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>_I do not own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with Austin & Ally._

* * *

><p>I jolt awake, flinching. My heart is beating fast and my head is pounding. I slowly sit up, and for a second I forget where I am. The dream was so vivid that I honestly thought it was real. My sheets are tangled around my legs and my pillow is covered in dried tears. I run a hand through my sweaty hair, wondering what in the world just happened.<p>

I look around my dorm room. Morning sunlight is filtering in through the window. It's clean, organized, and has a perfect view of New York City. New York is where I had longed to be for as long as I can remember, and I've loved it here at MUNY in the past week since college started, but now it feels strangely foreign and lonely, especially since Trish isn't here and I live in a dorm by myself... Who even is Trish? Who was anyone from my dream? I can't believe none of that actually happened, it all seemed so real.

I find my mind wandering to Austin, the blonde who stole my heart. It feels odd now, knowing that I can't love him because he's a figment of my imagination... And he's dead. I shake my head, almost wishing he were real... I'm happy though, I have Elliot, my boyfriend of over three years. I remember that, in my dream, Elliot wasn't my boyfriend... We had broken up a long time ago, and when I ran into him on the beach, I didn't even like him anymore. I'm kind of feeling the same thing right now, but I think it's because the dream is still fresh on my mind.

I need to get it out of my head, but I don't really want to. Everything seems so real, like the world I'm living in is my dream and I'll wake up any second to the reality of my dead boyfriend Austin Moon, Dallas and Darron in jail, Trish my roomate, and Dez roomate-less...

Dez.

I nearly fall trying to grab my laptop and pull it onto the bed with me. There was definitely one way to settle my thoughts, and that was to prove to myself that none of these people even existed.

I type faster than I ever have trying to get to YouTube and type in the name of Dez's Channel that it seems I know by heart. The Internet seems to be going torturingly slow, and I close my eyes. If this Channel shows up, and Dez exists, it means that some of this is real, and that will honestly blow me away. I take a deep breath and open my eyes.

I think my heart may have stopped.

On my screen is the Channel. It's definitely Dez's... Dez definitely exsists. With shaking hands I click on the "videos" tag, and I think my heart just might have stopped a second time.

I see the video.

The Roomate Tag video.

Staring back at me, on the thumbnail, is Dez and none other than Austin Moon. The video was posted yesterday. I watch the video over and over, listening to their voices and smiling like an idiot. This is real. How can this be real? Am I going crazy? I had this extraordinary dream that I went to the University of Miami and this crazy bad boy hit on me and was pretty persistent, and then we fell in love and it was amazing, and then he got shot by a crazy asshole. And now he's talking to me through a video on YouTube that I'd already watched before, months ago, but it wasn't actually months ago because it was in my dream and I've only been asleep since last night. And if this video was only posted yesterday...

The chances that Austin Moon is alive is beyond my favor.

I click open a new tab and type every the words that had been on the headline in my dream. "University of Miami student shot and killed."

No results.

I grin. Austin Moon is alive. No one has killed him. Chances are he's still a crazy party boy living his life in Miami... Which is also my home. The urge to go back to Miami right now, right this minute is greater than it has been ever since I stepped off the plane in New York... I want to meet Austin Moon and Dez and Trish if she exists, too, which I'm sure she does. I find myself packing up my suitcase, and I call my dad, putting it on speakerphone so that I can pack with both hands.

"Hello?" He says.

"Hey, Dad, I'm coming home." I say as coolly as possible.

"What?" He says, "It's the middle of the week. Do you know how expensive air fair is?"

"Dad," I groan, "I'm homesick. I can miss two days of class, it's not a big deal, honestly."

"If you're homesick you should have gone to college closer to home like I had wanted you to in the first place." He snaps, then sighs. "Okay, I'll see you when you get here."

"Thanks, Dad." I say with a huge smile. He hangs up the phone as I'm zipping up my suitcase. I wonder if I'm making rash decisions by flying to Florida on a Wednesday... I probably am, but I really don't care at this point. I want to meet Austin Moon... No, I need to. I wonder how I'm going to do it and how Elliot is going to feel about it and all kind of things are running through my mind as I do a double check through the dorm before locking it behind me and going to catch the shuttle from the campus to the airport.

I take a deep breath. This is going to be a crazy adventure for sure, but I'm ready for it. After that insane dream, though, I think I'm up for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_TADAAAAA. I actually like this much better than the other ending. I hope you guys do. :) Okay, so..._

**_Here's the important information. READ THIS! Obviously, this is all leading up to... Yep, that's right. A sequel. HOORAH! Anyways, what I need to know from you guys is whether you think a long one-shot or a short multi-chapter would be a better form of a sequel. I do really need to know. There is no longer going to be an epilogue, I'm gonna go straight into the sequel._**

_Okay, so, with that said, I hope you guys are happier. I definitely am. :) Please review! I haven't counted but I'm pretty sure I got close to 30 reviews on the last chapter, so I'm going to ask for **35 reviews! Be sure to include whether you want the sequel to be a long one-short or short multi-chapter! **Thanks for being awesome. x_


	32. Author's Note

**HEY GUYS. Just wanted to let you know that I just posted the sequel! You can find it on my profile, it's called "Revived". :) Thanks so much!**


	33. Vote for Changes!

Hey guys! Changes recently got nominated for Best Drama Austin & Ally Story of 2014 in HelloMyNameIsDrama's contest. I would like to say a special thanks to Luckystarz910 for nominating Changes. :)

So if you guys would like you can go on over to HelloMyNameIsDrama's profile and leave a review voting for my story and maybe we'll win!

Also, for anyone still keeping up with this story, it's not over yet. I know I haven't updated in months but if you knew how crazy my life is you would understand! Thanks for your patience. Much love, as always. xx


End file.
